se invierten los papeles
by Luka-sama
Summary: ¿que pasa si la historia fuera diferente? Syaoran ahora es el Card captor y Sakura viene de china como su rival. los acontecimientos cambiarían un poco ¿ambos podrían amarse? y por que todos también cambiaron. Eriol amante de las cámaras y Tomoyo la reencarnación de Clow. ¿Chiharu una gran inventora y Rika profesora? bueno al menos Kero aun ama comer dulces.
1. Prologo

**hola gente.**

**esta es mi primera historia de Sakura Card Captor y espero les guste la idea, se me acaba de ocurrir hace poco y espero les atraiga lo suficiente para continuarla.**

**aquí**** los chicos son un poco mayores que en la serie y probablemente la forma en que capturen la mayoría de las cartas va ser diferente, casi todos menos los guardianes van a tener un cambio de rol para que comprendan el asunto un poco y se hagan la idea.**

**quiero recordarles que Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece y solo esta loca historia salida de mi mente es mia ademas de uno que otro personaje nuevo que tenga que inventar para hacer la historia mas interesante.**

**aqui algunos datos que les pueden interesar...**

-...tengo un elefante azul...**-dialog****o de los personajes**

_-...¨mentiras no tengo un elefante es un oso pero espero no noten la diferencia¨...-_**pensamientos**

**OoOoOoO cambio de escena **

**disfruten del capitulo de hoy...**

**Prologo**

En medio de la noche se podía observar un parque donde en medio se encontraba una gran resbaladera en forma de pingüino, a su alrededor habían bancas y otros juegos para niños ubicadas de forma que todo era accesible y muy agradable para la comunidad. El parque era conocido por el característico pingüino llamado ¨el parque del rey pingüino¨ curioso nombre dado a la corona que poseía el enorme animal. A parte de aquello se observaban varios árboles alrededor de hermosos colores verdes con flores por el inicio de la primavera.

En medio del parque se observaba la silueta de un joven de cabellera castaña bastante alborotada, su físico era delgado y era poseedor de unos ojos color ámbar que estaban serios ante cualquier indicio de peligro. Sus ropas eran bastantes normales si se pensaba que era un joven de 16 años que vivía en un pueblo tan tranquilo como Tomoeda. En su mano derecha se encontraba un extraño báculo de colores cafés con la punta de lo que parecía ser un águila. En su otra mano había un pequeño pedazo de papel rectangular en forma de carta que tenía un dibujo extraño.

La calma del lugar era notoria y los analíticos ojos del chico no dejaban de ver a su alrededor esperando por algo.

Al lado del joven se encontraba algo parecido a un peluche de felpa que estaba flotando con sus alas blancas. El color amarillento del que estaba hecho y sus ojos en forma de punto parecían buscar algo al igual que el joven.

De pronto una sombra de grandes metros y proporciones apareció frente a ellos. Parecido a un conejo demasiado gordo de color rosado el gran monstruo rugió haciendo que el sonido viajara por varios metros antes de levantar el pie dispuesto a pisarlos.

Sin inmutarse el chico salto a otro lado esquivando el ataque sujetando de la cola del peluche volador para que este tampoco saliera lastimado. Con una ágil voltereta se coloco de nuevo de forma recta y tiro el pedazo de papel al aire.

-¡VIENTO!-grito mientras la punta del báculo tocaba la carta de la cual salió una gran cantidad de viento siendo dirigidos por la silueta de una persona de tonos de color verdes que se confundían con su cuerpo.

La gran cantidad de viento sujeto con fuerza al monstruo enorme que después de unos segundos se libero causando que el joven lanzara un leve gruñido al ver como alzaba nuevamente uno de sus pies para atacarlos.

Aunque el ataque nunca llego.

Mientras el enorme monstruo tenía aun el pie en el aire comenzó a moverse de forma extraña antes de caer de espaldas sobre el parque causando un gran estruendo. Pero eso no fue la sorpresa en sí. La verdadera sorpresa fue que cuando el muñeco cayó al suelo su cuerpo exploto dejando ver una gran cantidad de muñecos de felpa y sobre todos ellos una versión menor del monstruo.

El joven quedo levemente sorprendido antes de correr y levantar el báculo señalándolo.

-vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces...-susurraba mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos bajo el báculo rápidamente-¡carta clow!- añadió unos segundos después.

El pequeño felpa abandono su forma con hilos de colores antes de que en frente al joven apareciera una nueva carta que brillaba, después de unos segundos el brillo desapareció dejando ver una carta con extraños gravados a su costado y en frente apareciera la imagen del muñeco de felpa y unas palabras abajo que decían ¨salto¨.

El joven suspiro antes de voltear a ver, parpadeo unos instantes antes de fruncir el ceño y que todo se pusiera de color gris.

**OoOoOoO**

La imagen se amplió dejando de ver la cámara de video para que se viera un salón de clases donde todos estaban comiendo y hablando con sus compañeros de clases.

Lejos de el resto en una esquina se encontraba el mismo joven de la grabación quien tenía una mirada asesina vistiendo el uniforma de secundaria algo desordenado. Frente a él se encontraba un chico de sonrisa amable de cabello azulado al igual que sus ojos ocultos tras unos lentes que también portaba el uniforme aunque este lo tenía de forma correcta y además sostenía una video cámara en una de sus manos.

-eres un maldito bastardo Eriol-gruño el castaño con fuego saliendo de sus ojos que aseguraban que saltaría a matar al joven en cualquier momento-¿Por qué te atreviste a grabar eso?-pregunto con un tono de voz bajo para no llamar la atención de los demás muchachos del lugar.

Su nombre era Syaoran Li, tenía 16 años recién cumplidos. Su materia favorita eran las matemática. Era bastante atractivo en la población femenina aunque este no se diera cuenta. Generalmente era de carácter serio y solo hablaba de forma normal con las personas cercanas a él. Era el segundo de su clase. Amaba la comida picante, formaba parte del equipo de futbol y atletismo de su instituto.

-estaba pensando en grabar tus acciones como card captor y hacer una película que me dejara millones-contesto el joven de pelo azulado con una sonrisa tranquila acomodando sus lentes, parecía no demostrar que el joven en frente suyo estaba por matarlo.

Su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa, tenía 16 años y era el mejor amigo del joven Li (mientras este aun no lo matara) también era bastante popular entre las jóvenes y si estaba consciente de ellos a pesar de no tener novia. Era alguien muy amable con varios conocimientos en diferentes áreas. Se caracterizaba por ser alguien a veces bromista y ser el primero en su clase. Formaba parte del equipo de futbol y ayudaba al grupo de canto cuando necesitaban un pianista.

-pero si eres rico-cuestiono Syaoran viéndolo con enojo y este solo sonreía de forma amable.

-aun así las películas de tus acciones como mago serian fantásticas para el cine y si deseas te daré parte de las ganancias-afirmo el joven para que su amigo se tranquilizara cosa que no funciono.

Después de todo no era culpa de Hiragizawa que estuviera en esa situación…era su misma culpa por haber su curiosidad.

Hace un mes cuando estaba en su casa solo gracias a que su madre estaba trabajando y la única de sus hermanas que vivía aun con ellos estaba en la universidad él decidió bajar al sótano en busca de un libro para su proyecto de ciencias.

Su madre se caracterizaba por ser una famosa arqueóloga y poder haber criado a cuatro hijas y él totalmente sola cuando su padre murió en un accidente al ser él un bebe. Como arqueóloga ella conservaba muchos libros que él le encantaba leer en el sótano y que estaba seguro uno de ellos lo ayudaría para sacarse una buena nota.

Lo que no espero fue que un extraño libro que le llamo la atención y que por curiosidad tomo fuera un libro de una antigua maga que vivió hace años.

El libro de las cartas Clow.

Cuando el abrió el libro y vio como varias cartas estaban en él tomo una con curiosidad. Fue el peor error que cometió o tal vez fue leer el nombre de la carta viento que hizo que todas salieran volando. Después de ello un pequeño peluche de felpa salió del libro presentándose como un guardián. Guardián que se quedo dormido y provoco que todo ese caos comenzara, después de su presentación y intercambiar un par de insultos lo metió en el embrollo de capturar las cartas ya que de no ser así abrían muchos problemas.

Sin más remedio termino aceptando. Lo que no se espero es que sin un día de haber capturado su primera carta el bastardo de su amigo lo descubriera y se mostrara interesado en la magia.

Ahora lo seguía casi todo el día para molestarlo y divertirse a costa suya…claro que prefería que Eriol lo jodiera a que…

-¡XIAO LANG!-una vena resalto en su frente cuando sintió el potente abrazo de alguien sobre su cuello.

-suéltate Meilling-gruño despegando a la joven de su cuerpo quien se puso de pie de un salto y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Meilling Li era su prima quien al igual que Eriol no tardo en descubrirlo cuando comenzó a recolectar las cartas. Ella era una joven de 15 años de edad de larga cabellera negra y ojos rojos que poseía una gran hiperactividad tanto que era líder del club de porristas y aun así tenia energía para joderlo. Era bastante fuerte y le gustaba practicar las artes marciales con él de vez en cuando. También tenía una tendencia a abrazarlo cada que encontraba la oportunidad y lo obligaba a llevarla de paseo en cuanto encontrar algo con que amenazarlo.

Suspiro pensando en la familia que tenía.

-¿dime Kero-chan no vino contigo?-pregunto de repente Eriol recordándose del animalito de felpa volador.

Meilling volteo a ver a su primo con curiosidad y una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver como este tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-ese peluche sin baterías va a ver que nadie se mete conmigo-hablo con tranquilidad recordando como lo dejo atado a una pared con cinta adhesiva al haber pasado más de una hora molestandolo y que su hermana sospechara de que él estaba loco por hablar solo.

La joven Li y Hiragizawa se vieron entre si antes de negar con la cabeza sin entender la extraña relación de odio-odio de el joven castaño y el peluche de felpa.

El sonido del timbre les hizo volver a sus asientos para continuar un su día de secundaria como estudiantes ¨normales¨ que por el momento no tenían nada que ver con magia.

Lo que ellos tres no sabían era que en ese mismo instante en un aeropuerto en Japón una joven de larga cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes salía del aeropuerto en camino a un taxi viendo con interés la ciudad.

-aquí deben estar las cartas clow-susurro para sí misma antes de sonreír y dar un paso adelante-KYAHHHH-grito cuando tropezó con sus pies y callo de frente al suelo ocasionando que todos los que pasaban vieran a la joven con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Sakura Kinomoto había llegado a Japón desde china para capturar las cartas Clow.

**Continuara…**

_**¿que les pareció este capitulo? en esta historia van haber **_**_muchísimos mas momentos de la pareja Syaoran y Sakura que en la serie en si._**

**_espero les haya gustado esta historia y quiero aclarar que la historia si me pertenece (la serie no :( amo a Syaoran) así que di no al plagio :D_**

**_si quieren pueden dejar un review para ver que les parece ya que soy nueva en este genero._**

**_adiós gente les deseo un buen día/noche dependiendo el país y la hora que lo lean._**


	2. La joven llegada de china

**hola gente.**

**esta es mi primera historia de Sakura Card Captor y espero les guste la idea, se me acaba de ocurrir hace poco y espero les atraiga lo suficiente para continuarla.**

**aquí**** los chicos son un poco mayores que en la serie y probablemente la forma en que capturen la mayoría de las cartas va ser diferente, casi todos menos los guardianes van a tener un cambio de rol para que comprendan el asunto un poco y se hagan la idea.**

**quiero recordarles que Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece y solo esta loca historia salida de mi mente es mia ademas de uno que otro personaje nuevo que tenga que inventar para hacer la historia mas interesante.**

**aqui algunos datos que les pueden interesar...**

-...tengo un elefante azul...**-dialog****o de los personajes**

_-...¨mentiras no tengo un elefante es un oso pero espero no noten la diferencia¨...-_**pensamientos**

**OoOoOoO cambio de escena **

**en capítulos anteriores...**

_-ese peluche sin baterías va a ver que nadie se mete conmigo-hablo con tranquilidad recordando como lo dejo atado a una pared con cinta adhesiva al haber pasado más de una hora molestandolo y que su hermana sospechara de que él estaba loco por hablar solo._

_La joven Li y Hiragizawa se vieron entre si antes de negar con la cabeza sin entender la extraña relación de odio-odio de el joven castaño y el peluche de felpa._

_El sonido del timbre les hizo volver a sus asientos para continuar un su día de secundaria como estudiantes ¨normales¨ que por el momento no tenían nada que ver con magia._

_Lo que ellos tres no sabían era que en ese mismo instante en un aeropuerto en Japón una joven de larga cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes salía del aeropuerto en camino a un taxi viendo con interés la ciudad._

_-aquí deben estar las cartas clow-susurro para sí misma antes de sonreír y dar un paso adelante-KYAHHHH-grito cuando tropezó con sus pies y callo de frente al suelo ocasionando que todos los que pasaban vieran a la joven con una gota de sudor en su nuca._

_Sakura Kinomoto había llegado a Japón desde china para capturar las cartas Clow._

**disfruten del capitulo de hoy...**

**Primer capitulo: la joven llegada de China.**

_Por alguna extraña razón no podía ver nada con claridad, solo escuchaba sonidos difusos de alguien llamándolo por su nombre mientras una canción sonaba de fondo. La música era hermosa y un tanto familiar por lo que intentaba acercarse al sonido para descubrir por qué conocía aquella melodía._

_De repente la silueta de alguien hizo que se olvidara de la música para verla fijamente._

_Una joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos verdes lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano._

_No supo entender por qué no pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiera caliente al ver a la joven quien sonreía de una forma que le parecía a un ángel. Su cuerpo tan delicado y fino que llevaba puesto un traje chino de colores blancos le sonreía de una manera tan cálida como familiar._

_-todo va salir bien Syaoran-hablo con vos cálida que provoco que el parpadeara sorprendido._

_¿Por qué le hablaba de esa forma tan familiar? ¿Quién era ella? ¿por qué no podía evitar ese sonrojo en su rostro?_

_Estaba por decir algo cuando todo se volvió negro._

**OoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos al sentir el frio tacto del suelo.

Suspiro suponiendo que otra vez gracias a los extraños sueños que llevaba teniendo desde que abrió el libro de las cartas clow lo perseguían. De reojo noto como no era el único que se despertó por la forma tan peculiar de caer de su cama dormido ya que desde arriba un peluche volador le mandaba rayos por la mirada.

-mocoso volviste a levantarme de mi sueño-hablo con una vos que según él era bastante chillona.

Con tranquilidad decidió ignorarlo para levantarse del suelo y estirarse un poco notando con agrado que era suficientemente temprano para hacer las cosas con calma. Camino a la silla de su escritorio para tomar su uniforme y alistarse viendo de reojo como encima del escritorio estaba el libro con las cartas clow que había capturado en este tiempo.

De reojo noto como Kero se metía en uno de los cajones que había hecho su dormitorio propio aun en contra suya. Lo ignoro tomando las cartas para llevarlas consigo y de paso su maletín que contenía las cosas necesarias para otro típico día de secundaria.

Se despidió de forma simple del muñeco antes de salir de su cuarto con tranquilidad hasta la planta baja de su casa donde observo a su madre moverse en la cocina. Su madre según muchos era una mujer que no aparentaba su edad ya que Yelan Li no poseía la imagen de una madre de cinco hijos. Su largo cabello negro al igual que sus ojos de tono oscuro era atrayente para las personas. Aunque su carácter era duro él sabía cómo sus hermanas que en ocasiones podría ser una madre muy cariñosa. Un claro ejemplo era levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno y el almuerzo de su hermana y él.

-¡SYAORAN!-chillo una voz a su espalda antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y el rodo los ojos.

No podía nombrar a su hermana ni en su mente ya que por alguna inexplicable razón aparecía.

Fuutie Li era la menor de las cuatro hermanas Li pero mayor que él por unos cuantos años. Estaba en la universidad de Tomoeda estudiando para ser una chef y gracias a eso no salía con nadie aun. A veces deseaba que encontrara a alguien y se casara para que se marchara de su casa como sus otras tres hermanas para poder tomar un respiro.

Al intentar soltarse del asfixiante abrazo de su hermana noto como esta solo sonreía divertida. Su hermana era una joven que a pesar de ser mayor que él compartía su misma estatura, poseía una larga cabellera castaña y ojos azules que siempre lo miraban con diversión, en muchas otras ocasiones también lo verían como si tuviera cinco años a pesar de que casi siempre él se comportaba de una forma más madura que ella.

-buen día para ti también nee-san-susurro con algo de sarcasmo para sentarse al igual que su hermana en la silla, justo a tiempo que Yelan colocara su desayuno mostrándoles una sonrisa de buenos días.

Antes de dar las gracias por la comida él volteo a ver como en la mesa estaba la imagen de un hombre que podría tener veinte años de cabellera castaña con ojos azules, era alto y con un muy buen físico vestido con una pantaloneta café y una blusa blanca abierta dejando ver su pecho ya que en el fondo de la foto se observaba el mar, sonreía para la cámara mostrando un símbolo de amor y paz. Su padre había muerto cuando él era muy chico así que no recordaba mucho de él.

-oka-san ayer llamo Feimei-neesan diciendo que ya llego a Tokio después de su luna de miel-comento de forma despreocupada la joven Li logrando un asentimiento de parte de su madre quien también se encontraba desayunando con ellos.

Syaoran en cambio tenía la mente divagando en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior por lo que no puso mucha atención en la plática que estaban desarrollando su madre y hermana. Estaba seguro de nunca haber visto a esa chica en su vida por lo que no comprendía porque en su sueño sentía una calidez como si fuera una vieja conocida suya. Lo peor es que era una conocida importante.

-¡SAYONARA!-el grito que pego su hermana lo saco de su ensoñación al ver como esta salía de la casa y él se quedaba con cara de imbécil.

Otra vez.

Mascullo viendo su desayuno y con varias maniobras que hicieron que su madre suspirar con anticipación termino su desayuno en menos de cinco minutos antes de levantarse de la mesa y correr a la salida de la casa donde encontró una patineta que usaba en estas ocasiones.

-que tenga un buen día madre-fue lo último que escucho Yelan antes de continuar con su comida viendo con una sonrisa la imagen de su esposo en la fotografía. Después volteo a ver por donde su hijo salió por la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

-definitivamente Xiao Lang se parece mucho a ti-susurro a la fotografía antes de poner una mirada más seria en ese momento-hoy va ser un día muy interesante-añadió antes de tomar un poco de su té.

**OoOoOoO**

Aumento la velocidad en su patineta ignorando como casi atropellaba a un señor que cruzaba la esquina. Era culpa de Fuutie si alguien salía lastimado después de todo por no haberse dignado a esperarlo, acaso tenía que discutir con ella cada mañana por no querer esperar cinco minutos a que el terminara de desayunar.

Bufo molesto antes de distinguir como su hermana quien vestía cómodamente unos tenis, unos pantalones y una camiseta flojas, pedaleaba su bicicleta con una sonrisa que significaba estar disfrutando de la situación. Gruño acomodando su velocidad a la de su hermana mientras le dirigía una mirada envenenada y ella solo le devolvía una mirada llena de diversión. Suspiro al entender que a pesar de los años eso no cambiaría por lo que se limito a ver el paisaje en el que estaba.

Los arboles de cerezo que cruzaban eran realmente hermosos y siempre le habían gustado. Desde que era niño había sentido una fuerte atracción por esos árboles y no podía evitar detenerse a verlos cuando pasaba topándose con alguno. Sonrió antes de ver como algunos pétalos parecían danzar en el aire como si lo saludaran. Raro. Posiblemente. Un suspiro salió de su boca al sentir el aroma dulce que desprendían y tuvo que concentrarse en su camino para no caerse y que su hermana tuviera otra escusa para reírse de él junto con sus hermanas en la próxima reunión familiar.

-¡YUKI!-se detuvo al ver que su hermana también se detenía y volteo en la dirección que estaba observando.

Sin poder evitarlo también sonrió cuando un joven de cabellera blanca con anteojos volteaba a verlos sonriendo.

Yukito Tsukishiro era un joven que era amigo de su hermana desde que ella estaba en secundaria. Desde el momento que él conocía a su hermana se habían hecho tan buenos amigos que él termino conociéndolo y aunque fuera un poco embarazoso fue alguien por cuyo mucho tiempo se sentía inexplicablemente…emm…atraído. Era algo que le incomodaba de cierta manera por lo que intentaba evitar pensar en la sensación de felicidad que experimentaba cuando lo veía. Claro intentaba evitarlo y aun así cada mañana se iba con su hermana para sentir aquello. Si era raro. Pero aun así el joven Tsukishiro era realmente amable con él y no podía evitar apreciarlo.

-buenos días Fuutie y a ti también Syaoran-saludo como siempre el joven quien con rapidez se puso en su bicicleta y los acompaño en la trayectoria.

La universidad de ambos ya que el joven Tsukishiro también quería ser chef gracias a su gran apetito, quedaba algo lejos, aun así por la costumbre que tenían desde que estaban en secundaria de viajar los tres juntos se iban más temprano para acompañar al pequeño Syaoran ya no tan pequeño a la secundaria. Cuando llegaron su hermana se despidió de él llenándole la cara de besos y Yukito se limito a darle un chocolate que tenía por ahí al recordar cómo era el favorito del castaño.

Cuando los dos mayores se alejaron Syaoran puso una mano en su cabeza negando lo feliz que se sentía y como debería desaparecer ese sentimiento poco a poco. No era solo por él. De reojo observo por donde se habían marchado los jóvenes dejándolo con expresión seria.

¡FLASH!

Pestañeo varias veces antes de ver como frente a él estaba Meilling con una cámara de fotografías en sus manos y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro como quien acaba de cometer una travesura. Cerró los ojos molesto al saber que tanto Eriol con sus videos y Meilling con sus fotografías no lo dejarían tranquilo ni un solo día de su existencia.

Camino ignorando como Meilling prácticamente se había colgado de su hombro mientras caminaban al salón de clases donde un Eriol totalmente tranquilo ya estaba en su asiento. Se limito a verlo de mala forma aun recordando el video del día anterior y este sonrío como si no hubiera pasado nada, aun así al ver su rostro sabia que por dentro disfrutaba de hacerlo enojar.

Cuando se sentó en la última silla del rincón no pudo más que suspirar esperando que hoy fuera un gran día, claro que juzgando su suerte probablemente alguien intentaría matarlo hoy. Negó con la cabeza antes de ver con cierta duda a su amigo y prima esperando que ellos no intentaran matarlo hoy.

-ohayo mina-volteo a ver al frente donde pudo ver a una joven de su edad que llevaba dos coletas de su largo cabello rizado color castaño. Era una joven bastante atractiva por su buen formado cuerpo. Pero cualquiera que supiera quién era ella no tomaría muy enserio mantener una relación.

Nada con ella era serio.

A pesar de eso ella si tenía novio.

-Chiharu-chan-saludo de forma alegre Meilling mientras reconocía a una de sus amigas.

Syaoran ignoro como su prima comenzaba hacer vida social y se resigno a sacar uno de sus libros de arqueología que había logrado hacer que su madre le prestara. Realmente solo quería evitar una conversación con Eriol ya que aun no le perdonaba lo del hecho de querer grabar sus acciones como mago y sabía que esta era la mejor forma que encontraría.

-claro que es cierto Meilling se dice que los sueños predicen el futuro-aseguro Chiharu de forma muy seria al rato causando que Syaoran no pudiera evitar levantar la vista para verla con verdadera curiosidad-se dice que hace muchos años en China existió una joven que predecía el futuro con sus sueños, lo único que tenías que hacer era hablarle el día anterior y ella al siguiente te diría el futuro-continuo mientras tanto Eriol como Meilling la veían con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por otra parte Syaoran no pudo más que recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior sobre la hermosa joven de cabellera castaña.

-también dice que cuando murió pidió que algunas personas tuvieran el poder de revelar su propio futuro en sueños y de esa forma hay gente que sueña con cosas que no pasan, pero que en poco tiempo se hacen realidad y…-continuo la joven con alegría.

Lamentablemente su ¨interesante y cien por ciento verdadero¨ relato fuera interrumpido cuando un joven de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros a su lado le cerrara la boca con una mano.

-Chiharu otra vez con tus historias-hablo el resignado mientras su prima y amigo reían divertidos al ver como Yamazaki llegaba a callar nuevamente a la joven.

Él pestañeo confuso sin entender que lo que había escuchado era una de las típicas mentiras de Chiharu Mihara una joven que por alguna razón siempre decía historias que en su mayoría eran inventadas. También que por alguna extraña razón Takashi Yamazaki su novio desde hace tiempo lograba hacer callar mientras asentía a lo que la joven decía aun comprendiendo que no era verdad. Claro que Syaoran casi siempre caía en las mentiras de la joven.

-otra vez Chiharu diciendo mentiras-murmuro un joven a su lado quien sonreía divertido.

Syaoran volteo a ver como un joven de pelo castaño rojizo algo más alto que ellos miraban divertido. Su nombre era Yoshiyuki Terada. Él joven de su edad y compañero de salón era uno de sus amigos ya que compartían el interés en lo físico además de las matemáticas. También reconocía que el joven Terada era mucho más maduro que casi todos en el salón. Algo no muy difícil si casi todo su salón eran demasiados inmaduros.

-ya sabes que con ella no se puede-hablo de repente una joven de cabello corto y anteojos que no despegaba la vista de su libro en su lugar.

Naoko Yanagizawa era otra de sus compañeras que era amiga de Meilling, no la conocía mucho solo que era amante de los libros además de una joven reservada con quien no fuera amigo suyo. Según recordaba hace dos años se le había declarado aunque al él rechazarle no habían cruzado más que una o dos palabras, cosa que él agradecía bastante ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era una situación en la mayoría de veces incomoda que llenaba de diversión a Eriol.

Maldito bastardo que tenía como amigo que siempre se burlaba de él.

Después de unos minutos donde sus amigos escuchaban otra de las historias de Chiharu las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a su maestra titular. Sasaki Rika-san era una mujer muy joven que era la maestra de ellos, también era muy hermosa con su pelo rojizo corto y ojos penetrantes que habían hecho que más de un alumno asistiera a sus clases solo para verla.

Syaoran y Eriol se miraron de reojo antes de voltear a ver como todos los chicos miraban a la profesora como si quisieran comérsela. Él solo frunció el ceño con molestia ya que ella era su profesora favorita…no porque le gustara si no por era su profesora de matemáticas. No sabía porque pero aparentemente a Eriol tampoco parecía afectarle la presencia de la profesora diciendo que él tenía gustos un tanto diferentes. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto esperando por el inicio de las clases.

Cosa que nunca llego.

Más de uno de ellos volteo a ver curioso a la profesora que se había sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles como si no los hubiera visto aun. Después de unos segundos él volteo a ver a Eriol con curiosidad pero este se encogió de hombros indicándole que no tenía la menor idea de que ocurría. Luego levanto la vista al campo frente al chico de pelo azul para ver a su prima quien parecía contenta de no iniciar las clases y hablaba tranquilamente con Naoko sobre algún chisme del momento. Casi todos en el salón parecían alegres de que las clases se retrasaran todo lo posible, claro todos excepto él quien bufo antes de comenzar a mover su pie impaciente en la espera de algo nuevo que hacer.

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención y la de la profesora, todos los demás parecían estar realmente distraídos así que cuando vio como la maestra se levantaba y se colocaba frente al salón la miro con sumo interés. La presencia de la profesora hizo que en pocos segundos cada mirada se dirigiera a ella quien estaba de forma serena observándolos a todos.

-chicos hoy les tengo una noticia-hablo de forma firme y clara, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ellos-hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante procedente de china-hablo antes de dirigirse a la puerta del salón y la abrió para que una nueva presencia entrara con ella.

Los ojos de Syaoran casi se salen al ver como al frente del salón se encontraba una chica que él reconoció al instante. Poseía una estatura promedio y un cuerpo delgado, de hecho no pudo evitar ver sus largas piernas y como el cabello castaño claro que le llegaba por la cintura se movía ante sus pasos. Vale admite que era un chico y se vio idiotizado por un buen cuerpo, aunque no tenía un pecho muy sobresaliente sino más bien uno normal. Pero quitando la observación de su cuerpo no pudo apartar su vista de los ojos verdes de ella que brillaban de una manera que lo dejo sin aire. La chica era bastante guapa. Aunque lo que según él le faltaba era una sonrisa como la de su sueño, ya que ahora tenía una mirada muy seria que iba dirigido algún punto cerca suyo.

De hecho parecía como si lo estuviera viendo a él.

De reojo volteo a ver a su espalda algo que pudiera llamar la atención de la joven, pero como temió no encontró nada lo suficientemente interesante. Volteo a ver a Eriol con la esperanza que se estuviera equivocando, aun así la sonrisa divertida que le mando mientras negaba y lo señalaba a él supo que estaba en lo correcto. La nueva chica lo miraba fijamente a él como si quisiera matarlo.

Sonrió nervioso mientras esperaba que dejara de verlo…cosa que no funciono mucho.

-su nombre es Kinomoto Ying Fa-señalo la maestra mientras escribía el nombre de la chica en el pizarrón-como saben Ying Fa en la cultura china significa flor de cerezo así que como ella pidió pueden llamarla Sakura si les parece mejor-comento la profesora viendo a la castaña quien asintió de forma desinteresada sin despegar su mirada de él.

Al parecer era demasiado obvia la mirada que le lanzaba ya que varios estudiantes lo voltearon a ver. Incluso la profesora se percato de la mirada asesina que la joven tenía sobre él. Aunque para mala suerte del chico, el único asiento disponible parecía ser frente a él.

-bueno ya que no hay otro lugar puedes tomar asiento frente a Li-hablo la profesora con una sonrisa algo divertida que provoco que él la viera de mala forma.

La castaña camino sin preguntar quién era el tal Li. Supongo que al ver todo el salón se debió percatar del único asiento vacío. Aun así cuando estuvo a un lado de su banca se quedo unos minutos de pie observándolo fijamente con esos ojos verdes. Bien él no se dejaría intimidar por lo que le devolvió la mirada con igual fuerza durante unos minutos.

Eso ocasiono una tensión palpable en el lugar. Nadie ni siquiera la maestra se atrevió a interrumpir aquel ¨interesante duelo de miradas¨. No era que no les preocuparan que ambos chicos pudieran matarse de ser posible. Más bien preferían no quedarse en medio de aquella batalla.

La joven de ojos verdes fue la primera en salir de aquel contacto visual con un bufido mientras se sentaba en su silla. Él por otra parte solo bufo también viendo a la ventana con enojo. Todos los que observaban la escena se hicieron los desentendidos excepto Eriol que miraba divertido a ambos jóvenes pensando en algo que podría pasar en un futuro para divertirse y mas al ver como de reojo la joven Ying fa seguía fulminando con la mirada a Syaoran, este ni lento o perezoso le devolvía el odio.

Hoy definitivamente seria un día bastante largo.

Unas horas después…

Apenas la hora del almuerzo llego el asiento de la joven procedente de china fue rodeado de la mayoría de los estudiantes de su clase y juraba que también vio de otras clases. Todos parecían interesados en conocer a la joven Kinomoto, aunque era notable como ella ignoraba a la mayoría, de hecho parecía como si para ella el resto de personas reunidas solamente para conocerla no existieran. Ese simple hecho provoco que él bufara molesto al ver como la joven debía creerse más que los otros por el simple hecho de ni siquiera regalar una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué le costaba ser algo amable?. Es cierto que él no se caracterizaba por ser alguien sociable, aun así cuando trataba con gente desconocida por lo menos era amable y respetuoso, caso totalmente contrario a la joven que se puso de pie sin dirigirle una mirada a sus compañeros de clase que le preguntaban por su familia.

-escuche que la familia Kinomoto es muy importante en China-murmuro de repente Eriol a su lado captando su atención.

A pesar de sus peleas continuas, agradecía a kami-sama conocer a Eriol ya que ese sujeto era conocedor de bastantes cosas y siempre lo ayudaba proporcionándole información que ocupara.

-eso significa que es una chica presumida-le susurro de regreso de forma molesta. Eriol se limito a encoger sus hombros.

Perfecto era lo único que le faltaba. Conocer a una niña rica consentida que viene de otro país con claras intenciones de matarlo.

-Li Xiao Lang-susurro una vos suave a su lado que hizo que volteara a ver curioso de la forma en que lo había llamado.

Frente a él estaba Sakura viéndolo con molestia causando que tragara pesado ante la mirada irritada que le mandaba.

Aun así la forma en que lo llamo lo dejo con sorpresa. Solo su prima lo llamaba así porque ella era procedente de familia de su padre en China. Después de todo recordó que la joven frente a él procedía del mismo país y le era más sencillo llamarlo de esa forma.

**OoOoOoO**

No sabía qué era lo que le había impulsado a seguir a esa chica al patio del instituto. Curiosidad, intriga, molestia, reto…en fin el punto aquí era que no se detuvo hasta que ella lo hizo. De reojo observo los arboles que estaban cerca esperando a que ella le explicara por qué le había pedido que la acompañara. Realmente quería averiguar qué era lo que provocaba tanto odio de parte de la joven frente a él. Nada más. Solo el interés del saber por qué lo odiaba. No es como si hubiera otra explicación de por medio.

Lo que más miedo le daba era la necesidad de recordarse eso.

-magia-susurro de repente la joven castaña causando que el alzara una ceja confundido-desprendes un poco de poder mágico-añadió viéndolo directamente a los ojos esta vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente ante la sorpresa que tal revelación de parte de la chica ocasiono. ¿Magia? Como era posible que esa joven supiera que el desprendía magia…al menos que ella también supiera de la existencia de la magia. Trago pesado en su lugar sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería la chica con aquellas palabras, lo que si noto fue que al verse tan alterado por la pregunta había contestado la de ella quien nuevamente lo fulminaba con la mirada. Bien tal vez no era una buena idea.

-n-no se dé que hablas-tartamudeo con nerviosismo ante la mirada algo incrédula de la chica.

No era un muy buen mentiroso.

Envidiaba mucho la forma de mentir de Eriol en ese instante. Incluso Meilling sabia mentir mucho mejor que él.

-no recuerdo que la familia Li procediera de magos en Japón así que no creo posible que el poder que desprendas sea algo debido a herencia familiar, tal vez lo hayas entrenado cosa que veo poco probable-hablo la joven mientras lo miraba detenidamente con una mano en su barbilla de forma pensadora.

¿Magos en Japón?

De qué rayos hablaba esa chica.

-vine con un propósito específicamente a Tomoeda- hablo de repente Sakura logrando captar su atención-vine a buscar las cartas clow-

Silencio.

Ese maldito e incomodo silencio era el causante de que él sintiera que el aire se había ido de sus pulmones. También esas palabras fueron como una cachetada, tampoco ayudaba mucho la mirada fija que le mandaba la castaña como si supiera que él poseía algunas cartas. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía?. Después de todo no era por otra razón que ella lo había escogido entre los demás para conversar en algún lugar en privado lejos de cualquier otro curioso. Dio un paso involuntario para atrás mientras sujetaba con una mano el bolsillo de su pantalón que era el refugio actual de las cartas clow que poseía. Lamentablemente esa fue la única acción que le bastó a la joven de China para comprender el asunto y confirmar sus sospechas.

-se que posees ciertas cartas clow y te ordeno que me las entregues-ordeno de forma dura y fría que ocasiono que él tragara nervioso.

Bien digamos que él no era alguien que se había alegrado mucho al verse en vuelto en la búsqueda de unas cartas mágicas dispersas en toda la ciudad. Tampoco le gustaba el hecho de tener que estar acompañado de un peluche de felpa volador que no dejaba de joderlo cuando tenía oportunidad, ni que decir de soportar a un supuesto mejor amigo que siempre lo grababa con su cámara y le jugaba bromas pesadas por sus infortunios al capturar cartas, tampoco se podía alegrar de que su prima no dejara de acosarlo al ser un mago y que eso le pareciera sexy a ella. En resumen no le gustaba lo que conllevaba recolectar las cartas…aun así…tampoco le disgustaba del todo. En alguna parte dentro de él era feliz con emoción en su aburrida vida, además que le gustaba de alguna forma ayudar a la gente. También recordaba lo feliz que fue cuando capturo a su primera carta. Esa emoción y felicidad no tenía comparación con lo que hubiera vivido antes.

-no-susurro sin poder evitarlo sorprendiendo a la chica frente a él además de él mismo en el proceso.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Y en ese momento tomo una decisión que probablemente le traería más problemas a su vida de los que se imaginaba.

-no te entregare mis cartas-afirmo con voz fuerte causando que la chica mostrara una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

No la culpaba. En algún momento el pensó que de verse la oportunidad renunciaría a recuperar las cartas clow…aun así ahora él no quería renunciar y no lo haría.

Observo como la joven frente a él parecía haberse recuperado de la sorpresa inicial y mostraba ahora nuevamente aquel aire retador. Realmente el prefería verla de esa forma que con un aire de altanería que significaba que todos lo que la llegaran a rodear deberían cumplir con sus ordenes de ser así requerido.

Bufo molesto mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

La muchacha frente a él era una completa presumida a quien siempre le hacían caso. Pues bien él no era ningún lame botas y no le daría el gusto.

-mi nombre es Kinomoto Ying Fa la menor de la familia Kinomoto y aun así la que tiene más poder mágico en toda mi familia-cuando los ojos de ella y los de él chocaron juro haber visto chispas que brillaban en ambos. Un reto-así que te ordeno que me des las cartas por las buenas o ya verás-añadió con tono de amenaza en su vos.

Por alguna razón según su punto de vista esa actitud no contrastaba con la joven frente a él. Sentía que era un gatito queriendo parecer un tigre ante sus amenazas y que probablemente ocultaba algo en aquel tono defensivo.

Aun así estaba muy molesto con la actitud de la chica para pensar en ellos más de un minuto.

-ya te dije que me niego-

-ya verás tú…-

Aunque no pudo seguir con su amenaza antes de que ambos voltearan a un lado al escuchar a alguien corriendo en su dirección.

-¡SYAORAN!-chillo alguien antes de que el Castaño estuviera siendo asfixiado por unos fuertes brazos.

Sakura parpadeo confundida al ver como una castaña mayor que ellos tenía a Li entre sus brazos. Claro ella estaba confundida al no saber que la hermana de Syaoran siempre actuaba de esa forma cuando lo encontraba.

-Fuutie aléjate de mí-luchaba el joven sin éxito alguno cuando esta lo apretó con más fuerza.

-vamos hermanito la universidad nos dio la tarde libre y pensé en venir almorzar contigo-añadió mientras se restregaba en la cabeza del chico como si fuera un gato.

Li suspiro y Fuutie pareció percatarse de la presencia de cierta joven quien pestañeo curiosa de aquel acto de ¨afecto¨. Fuutie soltó a su hermano y camino hasta estar frente a la castaña a quien sonrió de forma amable.

-¿es tu novia?-pregunto de repente causando que ambos se quedaran en piedra ante tal pregunta.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-chillaron ambos al mismo tiempo con las mejillas sonrojadas cosa que provoco que la castaña riera al ver lo parecidos que podían ser, aunque claro ellos no se percataron de haber hecho expresiones similares.

-es tan kawai-aseguro antes de caminar donde estaba ella y abrazarla como hacía con su hermano, cosa que provoco que ella intentara escapar-claro que aunque seas su novia no dejare que le hagas nada malo-susurro de forma amenazante cuando se acerco a la oreja de la chica para que solo ella escuchara.

Esa amenaza dejo fría a Ying Fa quien volteo a verla con sorpresa.

Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron después de que Fuutie se separara con una clara intensión de amenaza que ella descubrió de inmediato. Por otra parte Syaoran estaba confundido de que por alguna extraña razón había un ambiente aun más tenso que antes de que llegara Fuutie…ahora que mencionaba a su hermana mayor. ¿Ella venía sola?. Digo no es que eso fuera extraño si no que el hecho de que esta mañana no estuviera sola le hizo pensar que tal vez.

-¡aquí está el pan!-todos voltearon a ver como Yukito quien cargaba una enorme bolsa con comestibles totalmente sin entender la situación actual había llegado logrando que todo aire incomodo se esfumara. Este se percato rápidamente de la nueva integrante de la conversación con curiosidad-vaya no te había visto ¿eres una amiga de Syaoran?-pregunto de forma amable a Sakura quien tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

Fuutie ya había soltado a la joven mientras se colocaba frente a Syaoran en una pose algo defensiva muy bien disimulada esperando la reacción de la chica. Lo que ninguno espero fue ver como el rostro de la procedente de China comenzó a teñirse de rojo hasta alcanzar el color de una luz intermitente y que saliera corriendo de forma nerviosa. De hecho tal acción hizo que los tres se quedaran congelados con varias gotas de sudor en su nuca sin comprender la repentina huida de la muchachita.

-bueno Syaoran llama a Eriol-kun y Mei-chan para que nos acompañen a almorzar juntos-le pidió Fuutie a su hermano quien asintió algo confundido aun por la extraña huida de la joven disponiéndose a llamar por celular a sus amigos.

-sucede algo Fuutie-pregunto Yukito al ver como el castaño se alejaba y notaba la mirada divertida de la joven universitaria.

La muchacha volteo a verlo con una sonrisa angelical antes de negar con la cabeza.

-esa niña es muy interesante y tendré que vigilar a Syaoran para que no cometa alguna tontería-

-¿era la novia de Syaoran?-

-verdad que hacen una pareja muy mona-

-no sabía eso Fuutie-

-¿sucede algo?-

-si tu hermana me comentaba sobre tu novia-

-¿Cuál novia?-

-la chica que salió corriendo hace unos instantes-

-¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!-

-pero hacen tan linda pareja-

Y así Yukito siguió viendo como ambos hermanos discutían de forma cómica. Aun así noto el brillo en la mirada de Fuutie que le indicaba que algo estaba pasando. Volteo a ver por donde se fue la chica pensando en si alguna vez más adelante tendría la oportunidad de volverse a encontrar.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!-

-¿Quién no es novia de mi mejor amigo?-

-oh Eriol-kun estaba hablando con mi hermanito de su nueva novia, era muy linda de pelo castaño y ojos verdes-

-¿hablas de Kinomoto Ying Fa-san?-

-así que se llama Ying Fa-

-si aunque prefiere que le digan Sakura-

-es muy linda deberías llevarla a casa Syao-chan-

-no me llames así y ella no es mi novia-

-no te preocupes Fuutie-san yo lo convenceré para que ustedes conozcan más de su novia-

-tú también bastardo-

-arigato Eriol-kun-

Sonrió al ver como ahora habían mas en contra de el castaño y suspiro pensando en que tal vez no alcanzara la comida.

**Continuara…**

**_hola gente espero les haya gustado este capitulo :) la aparicion de Sakura/ Ying Fa es mucho mas adelante en la serie pero como verán adelante varios capítulos en si para apresurar su aparición y comenzar con los momentos de esta parejita. en este capitulo no apareció ninguna carta ya que después de todo al historia se centra mas que todo en la relación de los personajes y no se va aparecer tanto al anime. claro que van a tener cosas en común pero quiero cambiar la forma de las capturas de cartas y agregar momentos diferentes._  
**

**_siento las faltas de ortografia y quiero agardecer a aquellos que comentaron el capitulo anterior :) espero tambien les haya gustado este para que lo comenten y espero haberles sacado minimo una sonrisa._**

**_sayonara mina._**

**_P.D: en el próximo capitulo saldrá Touya quien aun odiara a syaoran...aunque fuera un mundo paralelo estos dos siempre tendrían peleas :D_**


	3. problemas de amor

**hola gente.**

**esta es mi primera historia de Sakura Card Captor y espero les guste la idea, se me acaba de ocurrir hace poco y espero les atraiga lo suficiente para continuarla.**

**aquí**** los chicos son un poco mayores que en la serie y probablemente la forma en que capturen la mayoría de las cartas va ser diferente, casi todos menos los guardianes van a tener un cambio de rol para que comprendan el asunto un poco y se hagan la idea.**

**quiero recordarles que Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece y solo esta loca historia salida de mi mente es mia ademas de uno que otro personaje nuevo que tenga que inventar para hacer la historia mas interesante.**

**aqui algunos datos que les pueden interesar...**

-...tengo un elefante azul...**-dialog****o de los personajes**

_-...¨mentiras no tengo un elefante es un oso pero espero no noten la diferencia¨...-_**pensamientos**

**OoOoOoO cambio de escena **

**en capítulos anteriores...**

_-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!-_

_-¿Quién no es novia de mi mejor amigo?-_

_-oh Eriol-kun estaba hablando con mi hermanito de su nueva novia, era muy linda de pelo castaño y ojos verdes-_

_-¿hablas de Kinomoto Ying Fa-san?-_

_-así que se llama Ying Fa-_

_-si aunque prefiere que le digan Sakura-_

_-es muy linda deberías llevarla a casa Syao-chan-_

_-no me llames así y ella no es mi novia-_

_-no te preocupes Fuutie-san yo lo convenceré para que ustedes conozcan más de su novia-_

_-tú también bastardo-_

_-arigato Eriol-kun-_

_Sonrió al ver como ahora habían mas en contra de el castaño y suspiro pensando en que tal vez no alcanzara la comida._

**disfruten del capitulo de hoy...**

**segundo capitulo: problemas de amor**

Furia, Ira, enojo, molestia, ganas de matar a alguien, deseos de gritar, aun más furia y enojo.

Eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras sostenía una nueva carta en sus manos que parecía a un lobo con el pelaje puntiagudo, llevaba escrito en la parte baja la palabra ¨trueno¨ y era la causante de el apagón ocasionado hace una hora.

Levanto la mirada para toparse con unos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban de forma burlona.

Esa chica no había pasado más de una semana en Tomoeda y ya lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, de forma literal. Cada momento del día en la secundaria pasaba mirándolo mal y demostrando ser superior a él en casi todos los aspectos. Primero habían sido las ciencias sacando una nota excelente en el examen quedando de primero superando a Eriol, luego continuo con Historia dando un perfecto resumen de la primera y segunda guerra mundial, después demostró tener una hermosa voz en la música y una facilidad infinita para tocar cualquier instrumento, por ultimo demostró que podía ser más rápida que él en educación física a pesar que él era el chico más rápido en toda la secundaria y había ganado varias medallas al correr.

Realmente eso no le molestaría porque siempre existe alguien mejor que uno. No, lo que él odiaba era ver esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le lanzaba cuando le ganaba, era como si quisiera restregarle en su cara que era mejor que él en todo lo que ella quisiera.

Lo peor era que aun seguía dispuesta a ignorar a quien se le acercara a más de un metro de distancia. Incluso recordaba la casi pelea que se origino cuando ofendió al ignorar a Meilling. De hecho esa fue la forma en que ambas parecían odiarse de forma mutua. Una por que fue ignorada y la otra porque ella molestaba bastante.

Incluso recordó la forma olímpica de ignorar a Eriol, su amigo intento portarse de forma caballerosa con ella, y ella…bueno ella le demostró que de no quitarse cuando fuera necesario y si se acercaba bastante a su espacio personal lograría ganar una buena patada en su estomago.

Ignorando los hechos ocurridos esta semana.

Su principal molestia fue cuando corrió al lugar que se estaba generando un apagón eléctrico. Todo hubiera sido normal de no ser por la extraña chispa de energía que desprendía la central eléctrica. Tuvo que escaparse de su casa y usar la carta vuelo para poder llegar al lugar y encontrarse con que Kinomoto ya había llegado. La joven procedente de China no se inmuto al verlo y lo ignoro mientras observaba al magnífico lobo de electricidad que parecía haber causado un sobrecalentamiento de los circuitos causando el apagón.

Él estuvo batallando para capturarlo sin ayuda ya que Kero se había quedado en la casa. Además no había nadie más que ellos dos y eso lleva al punto de su enojo.

De no ser por esa chica no lo abría logrado.

Era humillante pero fue gracias a Kinomoto que logro capturar la carta. Lo peor es que esa mirada parecía querer restregarle que ella era más inteligente que él.

Apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños al ver como la joven se marchaba sin siquiera verlo sujetando una espada en una mano. La espada era bastante delgada y con un mango de forma plateada en forma de dragón, en el mango parecía haber una cinta que sujetaba una bola de color dorado que se movía al igual que la espada.

Frunció el ceño al verla pensando que esa chica realmente era una gran molestia.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿quieres mi opinión?-

-si-

-comparando poderes realmente eres un inútil-

Él sintió como si una enorme piedra callera sobre su cabeza dejándolo frío. Por otra parte Eriol intentaba no reír ante la imagen de Syaoran que estaba en shock frente a él. No era su culpa ya que el castaño le había pedido que fuera sincero…y la verdad entre el poder mágico de Sakura y Syaoran. Pues. Se podría decir que la castaña tenía más años de experiencia.

-eres un bastardo-gruño él mientras se dejaba caer en una de su escritorio.

-vamos no te pongas mal es la verdad-argumento el joven de anteojos de forma tranquila.

Eso le molesto más. Sabía que cuando ocupaba la sinceridad podía contar con él. Era algo que los había hecho amigos. Confiar en el otro en casi todo (aun estaba resentido por lo de las grabaciones) aun así no quería admitir que la chica que se sentaría frente a él al continuar con sus lecciones era mucho más fuerte que él, eso hería muchísimo su orgullo como hombre.

¿Machista? si bastante. Pero no podían culparlo después de criarse de forma difícil con cinco mujeres mayores que él. Era como revivir la historia en que sus hermanas siempre eran mejores, después de haberlo superado y logrado hacerse de su fama en los estudios y deportes, llegaba esta chica a derrumbar su muy estable mente.

Solo le quedaba una opción.

-debo hacerme más fuerte-murmuro para sí mismo decidido.

A su lado Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como Syaoran pronto se había recuperado y encontrado la solución de sus problemas. Miro de reojo como Sakura Kinomoto estaba entrando con varios libros en sus manos de la biblioteca. Aunque debía admitir que según había escuchado de su amigo, las cosas serian bastante difíciles si quería superarla debido a sus años de entrenamiento en su hogar natal.

-chicos-ambos voltearon para encontrarse con Yoshiyuki Terada quien sonreía amablemente-quiero pedirles un pequeño favor-añadió haciendo que ambos se vieran confundidos.

**OoOoOoO**

-nunca pensé entrar en esta tienda a voluntad propia-

-cállate Syaoran recuerda que es por Terada-kun-

-pero Eriol…-

-es nuestro amigo-

-podemos decirle que tenemos otras cosas que hacer-

-deja de ser un cobarde y ayúdanos a escoger un buen regalo-

Gruño con molestia antes de posar su vista al frente donde había una vitrina con una gran cantidad de peluches de felpa que hizo que su frente se sombreara de azul. ¿Por qué debía entrar a esta tienda? Volteo a ver a todos lados notando de inmediato como el color rosado predominaba entre una gran cantidad de productos de regalos principalmente femeninos. Peluches, maquillaje, espejos, adornos demasiado adorables para él.

Estúpido Terada.

La razón era muy simple. Debía eliminar a su amigo y hacerle sufrir por haberlos traído a ese lugar. Después de todo era por la ¨supuesta¨ chica de la cual estaba enamorado (ya que el muy maldito no se atrevió a decirles quien era) y les había pedido ayuda para comprar un regalo por el cumpleaños de esta. Al principio se negó con fuerza a entrar a la tienda al ver cuál era. Odiaba el color rosa. Y esa tienda decía rosa por todos lados. Rosa en un peluche, en una flor, en un cuaderno…¿Por qué tanto rosado?.

Molesto con el estúpido color que parecía amargar su vida camino en dirección donde no hubiera tanto rosado. Sus pasos lo llevaron a un exhibidor donde había artículos más delicados que no poseían el tan afanado color rosa. Oh eso pensó hasta que observo un broche de corazón…no esperen era de color rojo. Suspiro al pensar que prefería mil veces el color rojo que el rosado.

Después de ignorar eso observo varios broches con más interés. Eran las únicas cosas que no parecía desprender tanto ¨amor¨ y que parecían haberlos hecho con muchísimo detalle. Eso fue lo único que pensó al ver el broche en forma de espada que era una viva replica de una en forma pequeña.

-si vas a ver mocoso al menos no empañes el cristal-hablo una vos gruesa frente a él que hizo que alzara la vista de forma sorprendida.

En frente de él estaba un joven de edad parecida a su hermana que era bastante alto y con su cuerpo algo ejercitado. Tenía un cabello oscuro algo corto y unos ojos que parecían quererlo matar con la mirada. Por un instante comparo la mirada que le lanzaba con la de su compañera/rival Kinomoto. Aunque claro la mirada de él si mostraba el intento asesino y no era una imitación de gatito asustado. Vestía un traje que parecía el uniforme de la tienda. Debía ser uno de los hombres que trabajan ahí. Que falta de cordialidad. Por esa misma razón le devolvió fríamente la mirada bien ejercitada de la anterior semana con Kinomoto.

-¿encontraste algo?-pregunto Eriol quien se acercaba junto con Terada.

Ambos llegados intercambiaron miradas confusas al ver el duelo de miradas de Syaoran con uno de los trabajadores de la tienda. Incluso parecía haber rayos de por medio entre ambos. Ignorando el tema de miradas ambos voltearon a ver los broches que momentos antes Syaoran estaba observando.

Eriol pareció complacido por el detalle que tenían mientras Terada miraba uno con sumo interés.

-me llevare este-anuncio de pronto el joven de cabello rojizo señalando el broche de espada.

Syaoran y el dependiente de la tienda voltearon a ver a Terada. El trabajador tomo el broche antes de indicarle cordialmente que fuera a la caja a pagar ganando una mirada fulminante de Syaoran por haberlo tratado mal antes. Eriol quien no entendía muy bien alzo una ceja confuso.

Después de que Terada pagara dijo que debía hacer algunas cosas y salió corriendo de la tienda como si su vida dependiera de ello. Eriol y Syaoran quienes no pudieron ni pestañear ante la acción rápida del joven caminaron tranquilamente a la salida, aunque claro el joven Li volteo a ver al trabajador compartiendo un último duelo de miradas asesinas de parte de ambos.

-por alguna razón me recordó mucho a alguien-menciono Syaoran al salir con los pensamientos centrados en una joven China que se sentaba en frente suyo.

-espero no lo digas por la amable señorita Kinomoto Ying Fa-hablo algo sarcástico Eriol quien ocultaba palabras así en frases amables.

Se gano una mirada incrédula de parte de él cuando dijo la palabra ¨amable¨ en una oración donde estuviera la estudiante venida de China. El joven de anteojos solo sonrió divertido y él bufo para continuar su camino…aunque algo los dejo detenidos a unos centímetros de la tienda en una especie de shock.

Frente a la tienda en la gran ventana que promocionaba su mercancía se encontraba la chica de la que minutos antes habían hablado. Sakura estaba sin verlos aun mientras sus manos estaban en el cristal y unos ojos llenos de emoción miraban a los peluches de forma que parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor. Estaba aun vestida con el uniforme escolar y llevaba una bolsa de libros a su lado que había bajado por que se notaba que eran muchos.

-kawai-murmuro mientras se mordía el labio con una lucha interna entre entrar o no a la tienda.

Lo que ella no sabía es que a un metro de distancia tanto Eriol como él estaban con la boca abierta ante la extraña actitud de la chica. Realmente no se esperaban que una joven que se portaba de forma tan presumida en el instituto y que siempre andaba actuando de forma fría le gustara una tienda de peluches. Era como si estuvieran en otro mundo paralelo. Ya que la joven en frente de ellos parecía querer brincar ante la emoción que tenía al ver específicamente el peluche de una cosa de color blanca que según ellos no tenía forma.

-es una mokona-hablo sin notar aun sus presencias al tiempo que acercaba su rostro más a el cristal que la separaba del peluche-debo ir a comprarla de inmediato-aseguro tomando la bolsa y volteando en dirección a ellos congelándose en ese instante.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ambos chicos no pudo más que mostrar una gran sorpresa y abrir ligeramente la boca en shock. Después el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a sudar de forma nerviosa sin moverse y deseando que esos chicos…específicamente ESOS DOS la hubieran visto. Abrió la boca intentando pronunciar alguna palabra, pero falló estrepitosamente.

Con su orgullo pisoteado tomo con toda dignidad la bolsa que contenía los libros de la biblioteca y giro su cuerpo en dirección contraria a la tienda para marcharse de forma rápida. De hecho fue tan rápido que dejo una fila de polvo a su paso que provoco que ambos chicos pestañearan pensando que lo que habían visto fue una ilusión. Syaoran camino unos pasos para ver el peluche que minutos antes vio la chica con curiosidad mientras era observado de forma enigmática por Eriol.

No notaron como en la tienda unos ojos fulminaban a ambos chicos…mejor dicho fulminaban al chico de pelo castaño.

**OoOoOoO**

Pestañeo varias veces en su lugar con cierto aire distraído a su alrededor. No le importaba que sus amigos tuvieran casi media hora de retraso. De hecho tampoco le importaba que estuviera solo en un parque a esa hora de la tarde donde casi todos los niños ya se habían ido. Por alguna extraña razón aun estaba algo en shock ante la imagen de esa misma tarde de Kinomoto en la tienda de peluches como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Era tan…extraño.

Estaba seguro que durante un buen tiempo no podría quitarse la imagen mental de ella viendo como si fuera el paraíso aquella extraña tienda de regalos. Se veía…feliz. Digo. Se veía realmente feliz y eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Por qué en el instituto cuando era rodeada de gente actuaba de forma tan tosca? Era posible para alguien que tenía gustos tan infantiles ser tan frío. Ella no era fea debía admitirlo, si mejoraba un poco su actitud conseguiría novio con facilidad. También juraría que sería rodeada de gente. Pero aun así ella se mostraba de forma tan ruda con los demás.

Suspiro resignado al llegar a una conclusión.

Ella era rara.

Volteo a ver como el último niño que quedaba era llamado por su madre. Sonrió al recordar como cuando él era más chico su madre lo traía algunas tardes que tenía libre al parque del rey pingüino a jugar, si no era ella eran sus hermanas que aunque eran fastidiosas lo querían mucho.

Vio sin muchos ánimos su reloj de muñeca y puso una mueca de molestia.

-sabia que el bastardo de Eriol llegaría tarde-susurro con algo de rencor en su voz-aunque me extraña que Terada también lo haga-añadió ahora algo mas confundido.

Su amigo era alguien muy maduro para ser un adolecente. Siempre era amable y actuaba de forma respetuosa con los demás, incluso a Kinomoto le había saludado amablemente a pesar de recibir una mirada fulminante de parte de ella. También se preocupaba por los demás e intentaba ayudarlos en todo lo que era posible. En resumen Yoshiyuki Terada era una buena persona.

-ellos querían que nos reuniéramos para ayudar con las propagandas del festival y llegan tarde-mascullo molesto.

Aunque estaba más molesto de que la profesora los haya puesto a ellos a hacer las propagandas del festival escolar de padres de familia ¿Qué no había un comité de eso? En fin cuando la maestra se lo pidió amablemente a Terada este acepto sin pensarlo un segundo. Fue algo muy sospechoso según su punto de vista, aunque Eriol le aclaro que eso se trataba de un asunto aun más importante. En fin ignoro el tema para seguir viendo mas a Kinomoto quien no tardo en verlo de igual forma (era una guerra de miradas establecida por ambos) hubiera seguido así de no ser porque la profesora le pidió a Terada que hiciera grupo con otros dos chicos y no hacerle la carga tan pesada.

¿Adivinen cuales dos chicos escogió?

Soltó otro suspiro pensando en que ese trabajo les serviría más a las chicas del salón (excepto su prima) ya que todas eran buenas para las cosa manuales. Él no era malo en esa clase de cosas, aunque definitivamente no era algo que hiciera con gusto.

Estaba por ver nuevamente su reloj cuando se percato de una presencia atrás de él. al voltear sonrió levemente agradecido de ver la silueta de Terada acercarse desde lejos, aunque el sol del atardecer no dejaba que lo viera correctamente. Aun así parecía que en su mano traía una especie de cartulina que seria para las propagandas.

Bien ya había llegado uno y Eriol le acababa de mandar un mensaje de que estaba en camino.

-bueno al menos ahora solo falta Eriol pero este está por llegar ya que le…-

Su frase fue cortada de inmediato.

Desde que él era un niño siempre le gustaron las artes marciales como a su prima Meilling, ambos desde su infancia estuvieron en varias escuelas perfeccionando sus técnicas y ganando algunos torneos. Ambos eran muy orgullosos de ser buenos en ese tema y debía agradecer haber querido aprender eso. Una de las habilidades que había aprendido durante sus clases fue la intuición y dejar que tu cuerpo reaccione solo ante el inminente peligro, una forma de autodefensa que le costó varios golpes desarrollar.

Aunque viendo ahora la espada clavada en el suelo debía agradecer enormemente a su deseo de aprender artes marciales.

Levanto su vista sorprendida a Terada buscando una explicación razonable para que tuviera una muy (demasiado para atravesar el suelo) afilada espada que estuvo a punto de literalmente matarlo. Lamentablemente cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto solo se encontró con los oscuros ojos vacios de su amigo. Parecía que no estuviera consiente que estuviera si quiera vivo.

De hecho lo confirmo cuando saco la espada sin verla realmente. Su mirada no se enfocaba en nada y estaba seguro que estaba en una especie de transe.

Un nuevo movimiento de espada esta vez tan cerca para rosar su brazo lo hizo darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Salto para atrás antes de ver como él lo seguía dispuesto a continuar con sus potentes golpes. Rodo en el suelo antes de saltar por la fuente y este lo seguía sin ninguna dificultad.

Sin más opción libero el báculo que gracias a dios traía consigo. Agradeció al estúpido peluche alado que le advirtió que no perdiera nunca las cartas o la llave mágica.

Se detuvo unos segundos pensando en si esto era debido a la magia de las cartas clow.

Claro que el segundo en el que se detuvo fue suficiente para que un extraño Terada estuviera demasiado cerca para darle un golpe. El ángulo de la espada era perfecto para un corte en su pecho que no podría esquivar por la velocidad de este.

¨idiota¨ fue su único pensamiento al caer al suelo en un intento de postergar el ataque.

Aunque el ataque nunca logro darle.

Fue un rápido destello castaño lo único que pudo ver antes de entender la situación actual. Frente a él arrodillada con ambas manos en alto sujetando una hermosa espada se encontraba Kinomoto Sakura reteniendo el ataque de su amigo. Ambos metales desprendían un poco de chispas ante el roce y fue Terada el primero en dar un salto para atrás dejando una considerable distancia entre ambos. Sakura sin embargo se puso de pie en una posición de lucha. Si podía agregar era una perfecta posición de espadachín que solo había vistió en películas.

Él abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero fue detenido por el potente ataque de Terada a la joven castaña quien con un ágil y elegante movimiento fue capaz de esquivarlo.

-es la carta espada-anuncio con dificultad mientras evadía los potentes golpes que le mandaba su contrincante.

-¿carta?-susurro sorprendido de saber que ciertamente las cartas clow eran el problema del asunto.

Ante esta pequeñísima pregunta que escapo de sus labios se gano una mirada fulminante de ella. Lamentablemente como le había pasado con anterioridad a él la distracción le causo un gran problema. Abrió sus ojos asustado cuando noto como el golpe de su amigo fue en el brazo izquierdo de la joven, lamentablemente no fue solo una leve cortada como él. Pudo notar que mínimo había dos o tres centímetros de profundidad en la herida que desprendía una gran cantidad de sangre. Sakura miraba con incredulidad la herida pero sin tiempo que perder con una sola mano tuvo que retener otro nuevo golpe, como este varios le siguieron que debido a la cortada de su brazo no esquivo muy bien, gracias a eso gano varias cortadas leves alrededor de su cuerpo.

Al ver como la joven perdía poder en la pelea y con su báculo en mano tomo una carta.

-salto-invoco mientras en sus zapatos se formaban dos pequeñas alas en cada costado.

Con rapidez salto para tomar a la joven entre sus brazos y escapar del ataque de su amigo. Aunque logro saltar a uno de los arboles cercanos este corría aun dispuesto atacar. Durante un milisegundo pensó que estaba a salvo, cosa que noto no era cierta cuando de un solo golpe Terada destruyo el tronco del árbol en él que estaba. Ante el inminente peligro no le quedo más de otra que saltar por las calles vacías con su acompañante que sujetaba con fuerza su herida.

-la carta espada puede cortar cualquier cosa y le da una gran habilidad como espadachín a quien logre poseer-comento con dolor la joven mientras veía como Terada corría tras de ellos sin parecer cansarse.

Syaoran asintió comprendiendo a que se refería…aunque aun en eso se detuvo para verla con curiosidad.

-¿por qué no rompió tu espada?-su curiosidad en esos casos le asustaba. Parecía como si no viera el verdadero problema.

-mi espada es mágica y al poseer una gran cantidad de magia pude pelear contra ella-afirmo la joven sin ponerle importancia.

Syaoran bufo molesto de que sin saberlo le restregara su magia. Aun así se detuvo preocupado al notar como la hemorragia no se detenía.

-aun así la carta espada ocupa controlar alguien que este débil mentalmente para lograr un completo control-admitió la joven con curiosidad.

En ese momento como si fuera un rayo de luz una idea aprecio en la mente del castaño…Con un nuevo rumbo salto hasta llegar a un callejón donde deposito a la joven con cuidado en el suelo. En el momento en que Terada llego al otro lado del callejón tomo una carta entre sus manos.

Esa carta le había costado mucho capturarla unos días antes de que Kinomoto hubiera llegado a su instituto y no la había usado. Aun así conocía un poco a Terada. Este chico jamás perdía la calma, excepto cuando se trataba de la chica que le gustaba. Estaba casi seguro que la mayor parte del día pensaba en ella por las sonrisas distraídas que lanzaba al aire, gracias a eso tal vez podría detenerlo con esa carta.

-preséntame los deseos de su corazón… ¡Ilusión!-grito al final mientras lograba activar la carta.

Después de eso una extraña forma que el no distinguió apareció frente al chico en cuestión. No distinguía bien de quien se trataba, aunque su aspecto era femenino de buen cuerpo debió distinguir que era la joven de la que su amigo estaba enamorado.

-sensei-susurro su amigo con una ligera sonrisa llena de cariño.

-¿sensei?-repitieron tanto Syaoran como Sakura confundidos por el nombre que había usado el chico.

En el instante que el joven soltó la espada esta se volvió a su forma original y no le costó nada capturarla. Cuando por fin tuvo la carta de la espada en sus manos volteo a ver como Terada había caído inconsciente al suelo. Bien era algo que le costaría explicar. Al ver la imagen de la espada distinguió que era idéntica a la del broche que su amigo había conseguido esa tarde en aquella tienda de regalos…la misma tienda de regalos donde al salir se habían topado con…

-¡Kinomoto!-grito volteándose a ver como la joven aun sostenía su herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

-vaya no sabía que ya poseías esa carta-admitió con tranquilidad mientras se colocaba de pie.

-estas herida-

-no lo había notado genio-

Apretó sus puños ignorando las ganas de decir algo que insultara. Aun así el estado de la joven lo hizo declinar de idea.

Ella realmente volteo a ver la camiseta que tenia puesta y tomo la espada que estaba en el suelo y le hizo un corte a su propia camiseta. Él volteo a otro lado levemente sonrojado al notar como al cortar parte de la camiseta había dejado al descubierto su plano vientre ¿Acaso no le importaba que la vieran? Molesto volteo a verla cuando noto que el pedazo de camisa que había cortado y con ayuda de sus dientes junto con su mano buena había logrado hacer un bueno nudo sobre su herida que lograría impedir que siguiera sangrando. Aun así eso no podría hacer con el resto de cortadas que tenía en sus brazos, piernas y una en su rostro.

Con normalidad hizo que su espada desapareciera solo dejando aquella extraña bolita con la cinta en su lugar que antes estaba atada con esa misma cinta al mango de su espada. Luego volteo a verlo con tranquilidad.

Él se puso algo nervioso al ver como la joven ahora que analizaba andaba en short, eso incluyendo su ahora más corta camiseta dejaban demasiada piel al descubierto…lo peor era que esa piel estaba llena de cortadas por su culpa.

-sabes me sorprendió que ese chico se topara con una carta clow-menciono de pronto Sakura al voltear a ver al chico desmayado en el suelo.

El sabía como lo habían conseguido.

-esta tarde…-comento algo indeciso ganando la atención de la joven-…en la tienda de peluches-se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminante de la joven sobre él.

-cállate-

-compramos un broche idéntico a esa espada-hablo rápidamente con algo de temor mostrando al carta en sus manos.

La joven dejo su ira de lado y volteo a ver la carta espada con sumo interés.

-Terada quería un broche para su…em…novia y compro esta espada como un broche-conto para que ella no malinterpretara el rumbo de la historia.

Sin embargo después de aquellas palabras se formo un incomodo silencio mientras la joven observaba de reojo al chico desmayado en el suelo y después lo observaba a él con una ceja alzada con curiosidad evidente. Suspiro pensando que aquello le daría tiempo para que la joven no quisiera matarlo en ese lugar.

De pronto la joven volteo a verlo fijamente a él con sus brazos cruzados.

Tal vez sea la forma en que lo hizo que no pudiera evitar voltear a ver de reojo como ese simple acto hizo que sus pechos se levantaran un poco.

Estúpidas hormonas.

-¿sentiste su poder mágico?-pregunto con algo de reproche en su voz y el pestañeo sorprendido.

-hasta que ataco no sentí nada-admitió con sinceridad.

La joven volteo a otro lado ondeando su cabello viendo con demasiada seriedad el asunto. Estaba en un conflicto interno del que él no sabía nada. De hecho al verla pensando en otras cosas volteo a ver de reojo a su amigo pensando en que hacer para sacarlo de ese lugar y luego explicar toda la situación.

-puede que algo hubiera cubierto su poder mágico-hablo para si misma la joven antes de verlo de reojo-o eres un débil mago que ni siquiera puede sentir una presencia-

Sintió como una flecha atravesaba su cuerpo ante las palabras dirigidas a él. La miro con furia contenida, aunque se sorprendió como sin importarle sus heridas se marchaba…ese pensamiento le hizo detenerse al ver la seriedad de sus heridas y como debía cojear un poco en su pierna derecha al caminar. Era su rival definitivamente, aun así fue gracias a él fue que salió lastimada y estaba preocupado.

No había dado unos pasos cuando la joven se detuvo para verlo sobre su hombro.

-deja de verme con esa cara de lástima que mi hermano sabe magia curativa-hablo con indiferencia antes de seguir caminando.

Una venita se hincho en su frente al verla alejarse. No pudo evitar pensar que esa joven realmente era una engreída.

Camino hacia su amigo intentando levantarlo del suelo y colgarlo en su espalda para caminar. Le había costado bastante subirlo en su espalda, además agradecía que no tuviera ninguna fea herida como las de Kinomoto. Ese pensamiento lo hizo frenar en seco una calle mas lejos del lugar donde había logrado capturar la carta clow.

Sus pensamientos rememoraron la batalla de la joven china y la de su amigo notando de inmediato que en ningún momento la joven intento atacar al chico, solo uso su defensa para esquivar los potentes ataques de la espada, aunque estaba seguro que tuvo algunos momentos de oportunidad para herir a Terada. ¿Por qué? Se pregunto sin poder evitar mirar el camino contrario donde se había ido la chica. Ella era realmente rara…lo peor era que él no podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

Sus pasos continuaron hasta que en medio de la calle con varias bolsas con instrumentos como de un bazar estaba Eriol viéndolo confundido.

Suspiro pensando en cómo explicaría eso ahora.

**OoOoOoO**

Caminaba en dirección al instituto junto con Eriol. Ese día su hermana tenía que irse más tarde por lo que le se fue con su amigo quien quería terminar de escuchar la historia de la carta clow que no pudo grabar. Él intento explicarle todo el asunto, incluso la parte en la que Sakura quedo seriamente herida. No podía evitar sentirse algo preocupado y al haberlo mencionado Eriol había sonreído de forma extraña causando que lo mirara confuso. A parte de eso le conto como Kero se había mostrado sorprendido (ya que también tuvo que contarle la historia) sobre el hecho de que Kinomoto hubiera podido contener el poder de la carta espada, el peluche de felpa indico que la chiquilla debía poseer grandes poderes mágicos para haber contenido la lucha durante bastante tiempo.

También tuvieron que dejar a Terada en el parque esperando que se despertara el día anterior. Claro que cuando se despertó tuvieron que usar varias escusas diciendo que lo habían encontrado solo en la calle. Después de varios minutos él chico accedió al verlos tan nerviosos, aunque se preocupo al notar la ausencia de su broche. Syaoran tuvo que morderse la lengua al saber que no podía decirle nada sobre aquel broche que realmente era una carta clow. Después de eso su amigo estuvo bastante deprimido por el asunto.

-me pregunto si ya estará bien-comento de pronto Syaoran recordando a Terada, su amigo a su lado nada mas volteo a ver con nostalgia el instituto frente a ellos.

-no puedes decirle nada-intento consolarlo.

-Li-ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como atrás de ellos estaba Sakura Kinomoto.

Debían admitir que la chica Kinomoto siempre parecía estar presentable, su uniforme estaba impecable y para la sorpresa de Syaoran no tenía la gran cantidad de cortes en su cuerpo, aun así aprecia tener una venda en el brazo donde recibió el peor corte de todos. No tenía sangre así que debía haber sanado casi en su mayoría y dentro del instituto podría alegar que fue un simple accidente.

-ten para tu amigo-hablo mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Ambos jóvenes frente a ella pestañearon varias veces antes de bajar la mirada a la bolsa de papel que tenía ahora Syaoran en sus manos. De ella saco un broche pequeño en forma de corazón bastante bonito con unos arreglos algo simples que sencillamente formaban una gran combinación.

Sin entender nada ambos alzaron la vista para ver la mirada seria que la joven le lanzaba.

-ayer mencionaste que el chico perdió el regala de su novia así que tome la molestia de tomar uno de los míos que le gustara a la chica-comento como si nada.

Después de eso mostro una reverencia de forma cordial, después comenzó a caminar al instituto ignorando la mayoría de miradas de los chicos al pasar junto a ellos.

Como salido de una ilusión volteo a ver a la joven de cabellera castaña.

-¿por qué?-pregunto en voz alta logrando que la joven se detuviera.

Varios curiosos en el lugar veían la escena, todos conocían la fama de esa chica a solo una semana de haber ingresado a ese instituto. No hablaba con nadie y no mostraba el mínimo interés en algo. Aun así había detenido su paso para ver a Syaoran cosa que sorprendía a la mayoría de personas del lugar. Volteo a ver sobre su hombro al castaño con mirada burlona.

-un broche como el otro era bonito pero no para una chica, no sé cómo él pidió su ayuda-comento con diversión antes de seguir su camino.

En su lugar Syaoran apretó los puños mientras una venita resaltaba de su frente.

-Gracias-mascullo muy a su pesar, la respuesta de la joven fue alzar una mano dando a entender que lo había escuchado.

¨maldita niña engreída¨ gruñía por dentro. De esa forma se observaba su cara de pocos amigos y sus manos apretando algo invisible mientras pensaba en la molesta niña que se había burlado nuevamente de él.

Por otra parte Eriol observaba con diversión como varios alumnos susurraban sobre la extraña relación de Syaoran con la joven Kinomoto…porque él también lo había notado…Sakura aunque fuera para molestarlo le prestaba atención a su amigo…aunque este no parecía notarlo. Pensó con diversión al ver de reojo como el castaño seguía gruñendo palabrotas por bajo.

Sería interesante ver de cerca como seria la historia de esos dos.

**Continuara…**

_**hola gente.**_

_**note como algunos voluntarios temerosos comenzaron a leer la historia de esta torpe escritora que intenta abrirse camino en los fic de esta serie. veo que algunos comentaron con agrado de esta historia y por eso subi el anterior capitulo con rapidez. generalmente los subo fines de semana (cuando no me atrase mas de la cuenta)**_

_**en fin espero les guste el rumbo de esta historia...pronto aparecerán mas personajes y la relación de nuestros queridos protagonistas, primero van a tener que ser amigos (algo bastante complicado) luego ya veran como sigue ;)**_

_**hubo unas preguntas sobre la aparicion de tomoyo y la respuesta es un...esa chica no puede faltar. quiero hacer un poco de tomoyoxeriol para los fans de esa pareja a los que yo me uno.**_

_**bueno sin mas los dejo.**_

_**los quiero mucho sexys lectores :***_


	4. un extraño festival

**hola gente.**

**esta es mi primera historia de Sakura Card Captor y espero les guste la idea, se me acaba de ocurrir hace poco y espero les atraiga lo suficiente para continuarla.**

**aquí**** los chicos son un poco mayores que en la serie y probablemente la forma en que capturen la mayoría de las cartas va ser diferente, casi todos menos los guardianes van a tener un cambio de rol para que comprendan el asunto un poco y se hagan la idea.**

**quiero recordarles que Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece y solo esta loca historia salida de mi mente es mia ademas de uno que otro personaje nuevo que tenga que inventar para hacer la historia mas interesante.**

**aqui algunos datos que les pueden interesar...**

-...tengo un elefante azul...**-dialog****o de los personajes**

_-...¨mentiras no tengo un elefante es un oso pero espero no noten la diferencia¨...-_**pensamientos**

**OoOoOoO cambio de escena **

**en capítulos anteriores...**

_-un broche como el otro era bonito pero no para una chica, no sé cómo él pidió su ayuda-comento con diversión antes de seguir su camino._

_En su lugar Syaoran apretó los puños mientras una venita resaltaba de su frente._

_-Gracias-mascullo muy a su pesar, la respuesta de la joven fue alzar una mano dando a entender que lo había escuchado._

_¨maldita niña engreída¨ gruñía por dentro. De esa forma se observaba su cara de pocos amigos y sus manos apretando algo invisible mientras pensaba en la molesta niña que se había burlado nuevamente de él._

_Por otra parte Eriol observaba con diversión como varios alumnos susurraban sobre la extraña relación de Syaoran con la joven Kinomoto…porque él también lo había notado…Sakura aunque fuera para molestarlo le prestaba atención a su amigo…aunque este no parecía notarlo. Pensó con diversión al ver de reojo como el castaño seguía gruñendo palabrotas por bajo._

_Sería interesante ver de cerca como seria la historia de esos dos._

**disfruten del capitulo de hoy...**

**tercer capitulo: ****Un extraño festival**

Respirar, exhalar, respirar, exhalar…no perder el ritmo de tu respiración y concentrarse en cada paso, después debes agregar toda la fuerza posible para el impulso y continuar de forma continua antes de poner más velocidad.

A los metros de distancia pudo visualizar la meta y puso todas sus fuerzas en agregar más velocidad. Sus pasos eran cada vez más potentes y estaba seguro que había dejado a cada uno de sus oponentes a una considerable distancia. Ganaría al llegar de primer lugar…de eso estaba seguro.

Oh al menos pensó eso ya que en el último momento cuando estuvo por cruzar la meta, un destello castaño pasó a su lado a una velocidad increíble que lo dejo frío. Al pasar por la meta miro con enojo como Kinomoto estaba a unos metros frente a él con una mirada de diversión al haber ganado en primer lugar, traía una ropa que la destacaba como una de las competidoras de los eventos de ese día al igual que las suyas (solo que para mujer).

Una vena se hincho en su frente al recordar como ella había terminado aceptando la propuesta de participar en los eventos del festival padres e hijos de la secundaria Tomoeda.

**Flash Back**

Era un día normal en su corta vida, muchos consideraban que al solo tener 16 tristes años era un pequeño en la sociedad moderna que no debía pasar por ninguna dificultad en su corta vida…pero ellos no consideraban que él no tan pequeño Syaoran Li a tan corta edad tuviera que tener tantos incidentes debido a su curiosidad de abrir un libro liberando las cartas clow, tampoco era culpa de nadie que el peluche lo hubiera engañado para participar en la captura de cartas.

No era tan malo ya que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a tal punto de emocionarse ante un nuevo reto. Su único problema tenía nombre y apellido, además de estar sentada en este momento frente a él con una sonrisa divertida al haberle ganado en el último examen de japonés.

¿Cómo alguien que viene de china puede ser buena en japonés?

Mascullo algunas palabrotas por bajo cuando Eriol a su lado le dirigió una mirada de lastima. Maldito Eriol que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir más humillante.

Suspiro intentando olvidar el asunto y se puso a ver a Rika-sensei quien anunciaba los últimos detalles del festival que sería en una semana. Juro que intento por todos los medios concentrarse en las palabras de su maestra, pero su mente estaba en la semana anterior en la cual capturo una nueva carta clow en la casa de Eriol, por donde conoció al padre de este quien no podía negar era una viva copia de su hijo…ambos parecían disfrutar joderle la vida, aunque al ser un adulto él no podría quejarse.

Volviendo al tema de la carta clow y su nula atención a la profesora de clases. Le preocupaba en gran manera que sus seres cercanos estuvieran tan involucrados con las cartas clow, después de todo eso paso una semana después de la carta espada que involucro a Terada en todo el asunto. Dos de sus amigos habían estado en peligro, bueno la carta escudo que se ocultaba en la casa de Eriol no fue un problema sumamente grave, pero Kero le había advertido que pudo haber sido peor. Tenía miedo de que pronto alguno de sus amigos saliera verdaderamente lastimado debido a su culpa.

-tengo que hacer algo-susurro para sí mismo con la vista perdida en la ventana.

-eso significa que participara en el festival deportivo joven Li-hablo una voz suave a su lado.

Pestañeo sorprendido antes de levantar la vista y ver a la joven maestra frente a él que no podía evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Estuvo a punto de abrir su boca ante la sorpresa. No le pasaba nunca, pero se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos durante una de sus clases. Mordió su labio y comenzó a sudar internamente ante su falta de atención pensando en que decir.

De reojo noto como frente a él Kinomoto lo observaba con un brillo divertido y eso le hizo fruncir el seño molesto.

-claro sensei usted sabe que me encanta el deporte-respondió con una calma que no provocaría que nadie sospechara que no sabía de qué evento le hablaban.

Pero es que la mirada que le daba Kinomoto simplemente le enfermaba, por eso le estaba lanzando él una mirada de reto que le hiciera callar. Aunque claro ella no se quedaba atrás con la mirada de reto que le mandaba…una verdadera mirada de reto y no las que comúnmente hacía de superioridad.

Bien ya era hora que dejara de verlo como si fuera un inútil y lo viera como un rival digno.

-eso significa que además de sus actividades del club de futbol entrara a varias carreras-hablo su profesora apuntando algunas cosas en un papel.

Él sonrió de forma divertida mientras asentía. Él era el más rápido de su escuela y ganaría sin duda todas las competencias, por esa misma razón no evito en mandarle una sonrisa de superioridad a su compañera sentada frente a él, ella solo alzo una ceja ante su mirada antes de voltear al frente.

-¿algún otro interesado en el salón?-pregunto la profesora sin mucho interés.

Después de todo cada uno de sus compañeros sabía que no era rival contra él, por eso preferían dejarle que hiciera todo el trabajo y con eso su grupo ganaría en esas competencias. Ese detalle hacía que su ego de hombre creciera a niveles nada sanos.

Eriol quien tenía una gota de sudor tras su nuca al notar como Syaoran parecía brillar ante su propio ego.

Pero ante la sorpresa de todos, una mano fue alzada causando que él mirara atónito como Kinomoto con una expresión indiferente tenía su mano firme en el aire. Su mirada se volvió pálida recordando como la chica enfrente a él había ganado en velocidad en una prueba de educación física unos días antes.

Ella era veloz.

-¿Kinomoto-san?-parpadeo la profesora viéndola con verdadera sorpresa-usted menciono hace unos minutos que no quería participar en ninguna actividad-continuo viéndola aun con sorpresa.

Él alzo una ceja pensando en que estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la joven dijo aquello.

Aun así antes de contestar la joven lo vio de reojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él frunció el seño molesto en respuesta.

-cambie de parecer sensei-hablo con vos calmada, al mismo tiempo recostaba su cara a la mano apoyada en su mesa-me encanta correr-

**Fin de Flash Back**

Todo era su cochina culpa.

Ahora mientras el sujetaba sus rodillas cansado por la carrera, Kinomoto estaba frente a él con tranquilidad pasándolo de largo en dirección a uno de los puestos de la feria.

Porque si la secundaria Tomoeda ahora era el actual poseedor de la feria deportiva de padres e hijos que cada año ocurría. Por lo tanto había una gran variedad de puestos a lo largo de las instalaciones educativas, cada uno vendiendo o proporcionando comida, ventas o simplemente para recreación. Todo eso organizado por el consejo estudiantil en donde Eriol ejercía como presidente. Llevaba ya varias horas desde su inicio y parecía tener varias ventas.

Después de todo quien estaba detrás de todo eso era Eriol.

Suspiro resignado por su segundo lugar y camino en dirección a uno de los puestos para buscar algo de tomar. Aunque se aseguraría de ir a otro en el que estaba Kinomoto, no quería que le restregara desde ya su tan amada victoria.

Aun así sus pasos se detuvieron cuando a lo lejos diviso una silueta muy familiar para él. Al entrecerrar su mirada distinguió a su hermana que tenía un vestido celeste de verano, acompañándola a su lado estaba Yukito con sus ropas normales saludándolo con una gran bolsa a su lado. Una sonrisa inundo su rostro al verlos y se dirigió rápidamente en su dirección.

-nee-san, Yukito-saludo con una sonrisa de alegría que no pudo contener. La misma sonrisa que vino de parte de ambos al llegar cerca.

Su madre estaba muy ocupada con sus clases de la universidad y probablemente llegaría muy tarde, ella había prometido llegar por lo que aunque fuera tarde lo haría. Por otra parte su hermana había saltado de emoción diciendo que llegaría a verlo en las competencias junto con Yukito. Ambos parecían satisfechos de ir a uno de los festivales para acompañarlo, cosa que aunque no lo demostrara mucho agradecía de todo corazón. Con ellos aquí se sentía como si su familia estuviera apoyándolo…a pesar de haber llegado en segundo lugar.

Un aura deprimente lo inundo ante la mirada confundida de ambos jóvenes. Por otro lado Fuutie reacciono ante la tristeza de su hermano. De reojo vio en dirección donde Kinomoto estaba tomando sola una botella en una de las bancas más alejadas de todos.

-mira Syaoran trajimos todo para el almuerzo-hablo su hermana con una sonrisa alegre en su cara señalando en dirección a la enorme bolsa que traía Yukito.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca del castaño al ver como ambos parecian contentos de su trabajo. Eso fue suficiente para que se ahorrara sus comentarios ante tanta cantidad de comida.

-bueno llegamos a tiempo para la comida, así que ve a llamar a Eriol-kun, Mei-chan y a tu novia a comer-hablo Fuutie con emoción mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca aun más grande antes de suspirar.

-no tengo novia-repitió como tantas veces lo había hecho durante el último mes desde la llegada de Kinomoto.

Aun así Fuutie parecia haber entrado en un transe, acariciaba sus propias mejillas con expresión soñadora, una extraña aura rosada la inundaba mientras se movía de forma extraña en su lugar. Él se resigno a que su hermana jamás seria alguien normal.

Por otro lado Yukito miro en dirección a donde antes miraba Fuutie. Pestañeo varias veces al ver a la joven Kinomoto sentada sola mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor como si no existiera. Ladeo su cabeza confundido notando en ese instante la mirada dolida de la joven, parecía estar con la vista perdida en algún otro lugar en su mente. De pronto la joven presiono con fuerza retenida su botella y su mirada de molestia se intensifico.

-apoyo a Fuutie-hablo sin despegar la mirada de la joven castaña. Por lo tanto se perdió de ver como los hermanos Li lo vieron confundidos, él solo volteo a verlos con una sonrisa-la joven Ying Fa-san parece muy solitaria-añadió con algo de tristeza.

Syaoran volteo a ver en la dirección donde estaba la castaña identificando de inmediato la mirada de dolor que tenía. Eso era demasiado extraño. Incluso cuando la carta espada la lastimo no vio una mirada de tanta tristeza como ahora. Ladeo su cabeza confundido sin decidir qué hacer.

Por otro lado Fuutie miraba fijamente también a la joven Kinomoto mientras de reojo observaba de forma enigmática a su hermanito.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Syaoran al saber que debía hacer.

-intentare hablar con ella-comento con desgano mientras caminaba en dirección de la castaña.

Por otra parte Fuutie sonrió divertida al igual que Yukito sonreía con aprobación. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en alistar las cosas mientras los jóvenes llegaban.

Mientras él caminaba en dirección de su rival se preguntaba que le iba a decir. Si le decía algo relacionado a la lastima estaba seguro que recibiría una gran patada de parte de la chica. Además el no le tenía lastima, sabía que ella era fuerte y que debía ser algo serio que mostrara esa expresión. Alguien tan orgullosa como ella jamás mostraría una expresión así rodeada de tanta gente. Aun así noto como la mayoría pasaban ignorando a la joven y eso le hizo alzar una ceja confundido. Pero una pregunta inundo su mente al pensar en otra cosa. ¿Por qué él estaba a punto de pedirle que comieran con ellos?. Digo, acepto de forma muy fácil al ver la tristeza de la joven.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos al recordar la mirada brillante de la chica frente aquella tienda de peluches, también recordó la mirada desafiante, o una mirada burlona que siempre le lanzaba en clases. Todas esas miradas causaban sentimientos extraños o de enojo en él, pero esa mirada desolada que tenia ahora le hacían algo de dolor en su pecho.

¿Por qué tenía una mirada tan vacía?

-¿qué quieres?-esa voz hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, de inmediato noto como ya había llegado frente a la joven de China quien lo miraba sin ninguna emoción.

Sintió como un golpe directo en el estomago le sacaba el aire. Por un instante pensó que era la joven que le había golpeado, pero descubrió que solo había sido el dolor de la indiferencia de ella.

¿Qué extraño?

-quieres venir a comer con nosotros-pregunto sin saberlo señalando su espalda en dirección a su hermana.

La joven Kinomoto lo vio verdaderamente sorprendida ante la pregunta. De reojo volteo a ver donde estaba su hermana con Yukito que aunque él no sabía estaba saludando alegremente en su dirección. Ella regreso su mirada a él confundida y él se puso pálido al caer en cuenta de lo que hacía en ese instante.

Era un idiota.

Se puso más pálido y comenzó a sudar nervioso. Lo que estaba haciendo era un impulso dentro de él. Él nunca había sido impulsivo y menos ante alguien que le caía tan mal como Kinomoto, aun así no entendió por que la joven lo miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas en vez de una…una cabeza que estaba seguro que no usaba bien ante lo que estaba haciendo.

La joven castaña parecía haber vuelto a la realidad y su expresión volvió a ser una sin emociones. Con elegancia se puso de pie logrando que la coleta alta que sujetaba su pelo se moviera de forma hipnótica, ese simple movimiento logro hacer que el castaño se pusiera nervioso.

-no gracias-respondió de forma educada frente a él, después dio unos pasos dispuesta a marcharse.

Nuevamente un impulso fue más grande que él y sujeto la muñeca de la joven detenido su camino. La castaña volteo a verlo con sorpresa que probablemente seria igual a la que reflejaba su rostro. Pero atrás de esa sorpresa aun estaba algo vacio dentro de ella que le molestaba.

-¿estás sufriendo?-pregunto en voz alta para él y al mismo tiempo para ella.

La mirada de ella ante esas palabras fue de horror completo. Todo el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar como alguien que está a punto de llorar dejándolo confundido.

Claro que todo aquello duro tan solo unos segundos, eso le hizo dudar si verdaderamente lo vio. La joven después de esos segundos se soltó con un manotazo nada elegante y le dirigió una mirada fría que lo dejo congelado en su sitio.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo pero al instante la cerró. Con elegancia dio una media vuelta y se fue caminando entre los puestos sin dirigirle alguna mirada, mientras él no podía dejar de verla.

Por esa misma razón no pudo notar los extraños pétalos de cerezo que comenzaban a caer.

Minutos después…

Eriol quien estaba disfrutando de la comida traída por Fuutie-san y el joven Yukito fue el primero es notar de inmediato la mirada perdida de cierto castaño. Este tenía parte del almuerzo servido en un platillo reciclable, aunque no lo había probado mucho y solo observaba la comida sin mucha emoción. Ladeo su cabeza extrañado de no entender la reacción de su amigo y observo de reojo como Fuutie parecía ser consciente de ello también, pero esta no menciono nada mientras le pasaba un poco de comida a Meilling quien hablaba con emoción sobre la presentación del club de porristas. Aunque el único que le prestaba real atención fuera un distraído Yukito.

¿Qué le abría pasado a su amigo?, sinceramente odiaba no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Syaoran-llamo a su amigo con intensión de hacer algo al respecto…aunque le sorprendió que él chico ni volteara a verlo.

Meilling fue la que si reacciono, volteando a ver a su amado primo que parecía estar en otro mundo, al igual que ella Yukito y Fuutie voltearon a verlo notando de inmediato el estado zombie del chico.

Fuutie reprimió una mueca de disgusto antes de posar una de sus manos en el hombro del chico. Esta simple acción hizo que este se exaltara viendo a todos lados, consciente de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

-estas bien Syaoran parecías distraído-comento de pronto Meilling con temor.

El castaño solo sonrió de medio lado negando cualquier enfermedad, aunque eso no fue suficiente para que la chica comenzara a inspeccionarlo por todos lados buscando cualquier herida.

-hermanito por qué no vas a buscar algunos postres para nosotros-comento Fuutie con cierta lastima al ver como Meilling aun estaba sobre su hermana buscándole alguna herida.

Este ni lento ni perezoso escapo de las garras de su prima corriendo en dirección a los puestos.

Meilling hizo un puchero al ver como él se había ido y Eriol vio a Fuutie con una ceja alzada. La joven castaña solo sonrió amablemente con una mirada de incógnita en su rostro.

En ese momento Eriol supo que ella sabía algo.

-qué raro Syaoran estaba distraído-comento de forma ausente probando algo de su onigiri.

Meilling asintió apoyándolo al igual que Yukito…pero la reacción que le interesaba era la mirada con algo de malicia en el rostro de Fuutie.

Después de conocer a Syaoran por tantos años era normal que conociera a su familia, la primera que conoció de las hermanas Li fue a la amable y linda Fuutie. Aunque descubrió en el instante que la vio lo mucho que quería a Syaoran, ella lo pareciaba más que a cualquier otro miembro de su familia y por la misma razón compartía un extraño vinculo con él a pesar de ser menor, aparte de que también era un chico. También cuando la vio noto que era muy observadora con lo que fuera referente a su hermano, a pesar de todo también era observadora con lo que le rodeaba. Era una chica que ocultaba cosas y era capaz de manipular con amabilidad como él.

-puede que sea por su forma de ser que le impide ver a alguien triste-comento distraída Fuutie ganando la mirada de todos.

También algo que había desarrollado con los años era esa forma de conversación con la hermana de Syaoran. Ambos eran similares en tantos puntos que se complementaban muy bien, su forma de actuar y hablar eran cubiertos por palabras dulces que confundían a cualquiera…a cualquiera menos a ellos mismos, desde el primer instante tuvieron esa extraña forma de conversar que les decía tantas cosa que los demás no comprendían.

Le dirigió una mirada de que especificara la persona que ella capto al instante.

-por cierto ahora vi a una chica castaña que le gano a Syaoran en las carreras-cambio el tema radicalmente confundiendo a los otros.

Por otro lado Eriol abrió levemente sorprendido los ojos captando la indirecta de Fuutie sobre la joven Ying Fa. Eso significaba que Syaoran estaba así por la joven de china. Sonrió de forma divertida dándole a entender a Fuutie que comprendía.

La joven asintió levemente escuchando la forma en que Meilling hablaba de la joven Kinomoto como si la odiara. Yukito estaba confundido de que la joven China fuera tan mala como Meilling le comentaba, ya que después de todo solo la recordaba de haberse sonrojado cuando lo vio. Fuutie escuchaba con sumo interés toda la información que pudiera reunir de la joven Sakura.

Por otra parte Eriol miraba de reojo a Fuutie. La conocía desde hace tanto tiempo y aun sentía ese cosquilleo en su pecho. Aun así al mirar de reojo como Fuutie sonreía de forma alegre a Yukito entendió que ese sentimiento debía desaparecer.

**OoOoOoO**

En otra parte del festival se observaba como Syaoran caminaba de forma algo perdida. No era consciente de la gente a su alrededor, de los puestos que pasaba, si alguien lo saludaba, del olor delicioso de la comida. No. Toda su mente estaba en la imagen de la joven Kinomoto con la mirada horrorizada como si él fuera a matarla. Esa mirada se quedaría gravada siempre en su mente ya que parecía como si aquella chica de verdad hubiera experimentado el verdadero horror en persona. Movió cruelmente su cabeza intentando borrar la dirección de sus pensamientos. A ella no le había pasado nada malo, ella era una joven rica y orgullosa que no debía haber sufrido nunca.

Aun así a pesar de todo…la imagen del rostro de la chica llena de dolor aparecía en su mente. Y en ese momento pensó en si era normal pensar tanto en alguien.

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente con ese pensamiento.

Aunque estaba por comenzar a pensar detenidamente en eso su vista capto de inmediato como la joven Kinomoto estaba a unos metros de distancia de él. Levanto una ceja al ver como estaba en la entrada de la secundaria viendo de forma distraída el cielo donde caían varios pétalos de flor de cerezo.

Se pregunto si ella pensaría en cosas como él.

De repente una sombra atrás de la joven hizo que se concentrara en el nuevo individuo que captaba su campo de visión. Un joven alto de cabello oscuro que reconoció de inmediato como el dependiente de aquella tienda donde habían comprado el llavero que se convirtió en la carta espada. Aunque ahora tenía ropas demasiado formales.

Alzo una ceja realmente curioso cuando la joven castaña volteo a ver al sujeto de mirada fulminante. Aun así su sorpresa fue grande al ver como ahora ese sujeto traía un semblante calmado, a pesar de todo su sorpresa incremento al ver como el rostro triste de Kinomoto se iluminaba de tal forma al ver al sujeto. De un momento a otro la joven soltó un chillido alegre antes de saltar a los brazos del sujeto, el joven que con habilites reflejos la sujeto mientras una sutil sonrisa pasaba por su rostro.

Syaoran parpadeo sorprendido de que la joven Kinomoto tuviera novio. Eso era algo nuevo que no sabía de ella.

¿Por qué le interesaría saber más de ella?

Esa pregunta logro distraerlo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba oculto detrás de un árbol espiando. Pero lejos de sentir culpa, siguió con el oído bien puesto intentando escuchar parte de la conversación.

-sabia que llegarías nii-san-hablaba con una alegría que jamás le escucho en su tiempo de conocerse.

¿nii-san?

-claro monstro no me perdería verte destruir todo-hablo con diversión el otro sujeto, pero luego puso una expresión de dolor cuando Sakura le patio con fuerza la rodilla.

-yo no soy un monstruo nii-san-hablo con un aura negra rodeándola y ambos empezaron a discutir.

Syaoran como si por fin lo hubiera entendido golpeo uno de sus puños en su palma de la mano mostrando expresión de haber descubierto algo. Claro ellos eran hermanos y por eso aquel día en la tienda el mayor de los Kinomoto le había recordado en algo a la joven de china. Bueno probablemente la joven Kinomoto no llego sola a Japón y como casi nadie le hablaba era normal que no se escuchara algo sobre su familia.

Aun así alzo una ceja confundido por el alivio que sintió al saber aquello.

-¿a quién espiamos?-hablo alguien a su lado con voz elegante que hizo que se quedara congelado en su sitio.

Cuando volteo su cara se puso azul al ver a su madre a centímetros de su rostro que vestida de forma deportiva.

-o-oka-san-tartamudeo nervioso.

**OoOoOoO**

Todos que disfrutaban de un delicioso postre de parte de Yelan Li miraban extrañados como la anterior mencionaba comía con gran delicadeza su postres, no era como si la mujer que desprendía elegancia no fuera suficiente para llamar atención. Lo que todos veían era como Syaoran comía de forma desinteresada un postre con varios chichones en su cabeza, aunque solamente tanto madre como hijo sabían que esos golpes eran debido a que un chico educado no debe espiar conversaciones ajenas. Y su madre se había encargado de recordarle aquello de la mejor manera posible.

-a todos los participantes de la carrera de padres preséntense a la línea de salida-sonó en casi todo el instituto por los parlantes.

Como si los hermanos li, Eriol, Meilling y Yukito se acabaran de dar cuenta voltearon de forma sincronizada a ver a Yelan. Esta se acababa de poner de pie mostrando sus ropas deportivas y una mirada de competencia que había heredado Syaoran. A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en su nuca, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender quien iba a competir esa tarde en aquella carrera.

Con más resignación que otra cosa Syaoran siguió a su madre y sus acompañantes en camino a la línea de salida.

Rápidamente se quedo más atrás escuchando a lo lejos la conversación amena que tenían. No pensaba en nada importante cuando distinguió un pétalo de flor de cerezo caer frente a él.

-Sakura-susurro pestañeando confundido.

Era increíble como al parecer todo le recordaba a ella en esa tarde. Pero al ver de reojo como varios pétalos caían tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡SYAORAN!-alzo la vista para ver como Eriol le hacía señas de que se acercara.

Troto de forma desganada hasta llegar donde varia gente ya estaba reunida cerca de la línea de partida. Ignoro como Meilling se le guindo en el brazo y Eriol mantenía una cámara de video para grabar todo. Fuutie gritaba a su mama todo su apoyo moral y Yukito simplemente comía unas palomitas que abría sacado de algún lugar.

Él por otra parte metió como pudo sus manos en sus bolsillos y vio con una leve sonrisa a su madre quien estaba estirando para correr. Pero al ver como un chico se colocaba a su lado pestañeo varias veces sorprendido.

El joven que ahora estaba al lado de su madre era el posible hermano de Kinomoto Ying Fa. Este estaba con ropas formales, aunque de pronto se quito su saco y un corbata rápidamente. También se subió un poco las mangas de su camisa de vestir y él juro escuchar a varias chicas chillando emocionadas al ver al sujeto. Aunque este como su hermana las ignoro completamente antes de caminar a donde observo a Kinomoto dándole sus cosas.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al ver a la chica contenta, no lo demostraba mucho pero parecía tener un brillo especial en su mirada.

A su lado Eriol noto de inmediato como Syaoran tenía la vista fija en Kinomoto.

El hermano de la joven volteo a verlo de repente sorprendiéndolo. Aunque no se extraño del que ese sujeto lo viera de mala forma ya que era igual que su hermana. Por esa razón ignorando como Meilling le gritaba para que viera otra cosa le dirigió una mirada muy amenazante. Fue un duelo de miradas entre ellos que parecia ser una costumbre desde el primer momento que se vieron. También aquel sujeto mantuvo esa mirada en él hasta colocarse en su lugar.

¡PUM!

Fue el sonido que daba inicio a la carrera.

Todos los concursantes adultos corrieron rápidamente, algunos vestidos de forma deportiva y otros con ropas normales corrían de forma competitiva. Aunque rápidamente dos personas fueron las que tomaron la delantera. No fue sorpresa de él ver como su madre estaba entre esas dos personas gracias a su gran condición física, lo que le causo algo de sorpresa fue ver el hermano de Kinomoto corriendo junto a su madre de forma calmada como si eso no dependiera algún esfuerzo físico para él.

Si antes tenía dudas ahora juraba que ambos eran hermanos. Ambos eran realmente rápidos.

De reojo noto como varias chicas chillaban al ver al sujeto como si fuera algún actor de película. Aun así su vista se volvió algo confusa por la gran cantidad de pétalos que estaban cayendo.

Alzo la vista al cielo notando como cada vez caían mas pétalos de cerezo. Un mal presentimiento creció dentro suyo y como por inercia volteo a ver donde estaba Kinomoto. La chica estaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria de la carrera.

Esa fue su señal.

Con rapidez se aparto de Meilling sin decir alguna escusa y salió corriendo.

Por otra parte Eriol miro a Fuutie quien estaba preocupada viendo por donde fue su hermano dispuesta a seguirlo. Él la tomo por el brazo negando con la cabeza y salió corriendo tras de Syaoran.

**OoOoOoO**

Syaoran observo como Sakura corría con más fuerza hasta llegar a un lugar donde nadie la viera. Con rapidez invoco su espada a partir de su esfera, en ese momento el noto el círculo de magia que formaba bajo ella en el instante de la invocación. Era bastante más diferente que él suyo cuando usaba su báculo. Estaba por decir algo cuando la joven saco un papel amarillo y con su espada libero una ráfaga de viento que la hizo subir en menos de unos segundos hasta el techo del instituto.

Boqueo algunas cosas ante la sorpresa.

Después de pasar la sorpresa rápidamente invoco su báculo dispuesto a seguirla. Con la carta vuelo en su mano estuvo por salir volando hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

-vamos a ver al valiente Syaoran compitiendo con su rival sobre la nueva carta clow-hablo alguien en forma de locutor.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca antes de voltear a ver a Eriol quien ya tenía la cámara encendida gravándolo.

Suspiro antes de hacer que ambos subieran gracias a la carta vuelo y a las alas que hacía a su báculo.

Al llegar al techo una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de ambos al ver como Sakura era sujeta por una extraña mujer flotante de cabello extraño, todo el cuerpo de la mujer era de tonos rosados y se movía de forma rítmica sujetando a Kinomoto que se movía contra su propia voluntad en aquel extraño baile del que salían una gran cantidad de pétalos.

-kyahhhh…-chillaba Kinomoto mientras la mujer parecía contenta al bailar.

Ambos se vieron intrigados sin saber qué hacer y por esa misma razón Syaoran tomo su teléfono celular entre su mano marcando el numero de su casa. Fueron varios tonos hasta que alguien se digno a contestar y al estar su hermana junto a su madre en el festival solo podía ser alguien.

-mocoso del mal me hiciste perder mi juego-gruño alguien del otro lado de la línea.

Ignoro el tono molesto del felpudo inútil que tenía por compañero y siguió viendo como la joven que flotaba seguía dándole vueltas a una muy mareada Sakura. Con una ceja alzada observo incrédulo como Eriol gravaba eso con diversión.

-hay una mujer arriba del techo del instituto de extraño cabello que baila y esta llenado el instituto de muchos pétalos- resumió viendo de reojo el festival.

Una gota de sudor aun más grande llego a su cabeza al ver como todo ahora se veían rosado y solo se distinguían algunos techos de los puestos.

¿Su madre seguiría corriendo?

-¿extraño cabello y flores?-pregunto con curiosidad Kero.

-hai-

-no te preocupes debe ser la carta flores y ella es inofensiva, le encanta celebrar cosas y el festival debió llamar su atención. Solo séllala sin dificultad-conto de forma relajada el peluche del otro lado-ahora déjame maldito niño que perdí por tu culpa y espero traigas algo dulce-gruño antes de que la línea se cortara.

Se encogió de hombros antes de caminar donde estaba la carta. Esta lo miro con una sonrisa antes de soltar una de las manos de Sakura y tomar la de él. Pestañeo varias veces antes de ver que ahora bailaba de forma más tranquila con ambos.

Volteo a ver con una sonrisa de nervios a Sakura quien solo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se puso algo nervioso al ver la mirada de la chica y por eso con su mano libre alzo el báculo.

-regresa a la forma humilde que mereces-comenzó mientras el círculo mágico se formaba bajo ellos. La carta solo sonrió-¡carta clow!-termino de recitar.

La carta rápidamente comenzó a destellar antes de iniciar a volverse carta. Aun así aun los sujetaba por las manos terminando aquel extraño baile moviéndolos a su voluntad. Cuando la mujer desapareció para convertirse completamente en una carta ambos jóvenes que perdieron el equilibrio debido a que era la carta quien minutos antes los movía de forma rápida, tropezaron con ellos mismos.

Fue de forma rápida cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta que estaba ahora sobre la chica Kinomoto sobre el tejado del instituto. Intento ponerse de pie de forma rápida, aun así cuando puso su mano para apoyarse y sintió algo blando bajo ella todo su cuerpo se tenso.

Alzo lentamente la vista para ver como Kinomoto lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras tenía un sonrojo en su rostro. Se odio a sí mismo por pensar que el sonrojo le quedaba bien a la chica. Luego vio como su mano efectivamente como pensó, estaba ahora sobre uno de los pechos de la chica. No eran unos pechos muy grandes, pero no podía negar que eran perfectos para su mano y para las proporciones delicadas del cuerpo de la joven.

-tu…-alzo la vista para ver como la chica tenía un aura oscura rodeándola…y esta era una que daba mucho miedo-¡HENTAI!-y luego de eso llego el golpe en su mejilla.

Sentado en el techo con la mano de la joven marcada en su rostro, miro como la joven desaparecía de su vista rápidamente. De reojo vio como Eriol estaba aguantándose la risa y seguía gravando todo con diversión.

Se puso de pie ignorando las miradas insinuantes del chico y volteo en dirección del festival con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Aun había muchos pétalos que tendrían que limpiar después. Su vista se fijo en quien abría sido el ganador de la carrera y su frente se sombreo de negro.

A su lado Eriol se acerco con curiosidad y sonrió.

En la línea de partida estaba un hombre de cabellera negra oscura y ojos de color zafiro que vestía un traje deportivo de tonos negros. Este mostraba una sonrisa mientras atrás de él estaba su madre junto con el hermano de Kinomoto. El hombre era de la edad de su madre posiblemente y aun también era apuesto debido a la gran cantidad de mujeres que lo veían.

Syaoran sabia quien era ese sujeto y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. aun con la marca de la mano de la chica en su rostro.

-al parecer mi padre si llego a tiempo-comento con diversión Eriol.

Porque el señor que había ganado la carrera era el padre de Eriol. Y ese sujeto le encantaba molestarlo al igual que su hijo.

Esa tarde junto al señor Hiragizawa sería muy larga.

**Continuara…**

**aquí yo reportandome con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste. como verán nuestro querido Touya salio un poquitin mas este capitulo y espero eso les agrade. nuestra Sakura de esta historia tiene un pasado diferente y algo misterioso que provoca su actual tristeza. pero Syaoran esta interesado en lla y es tan kawai :3**

**_bueno dejando de lado los posibles spoilers. me encanta sus comentarios que leo mas de diez veces al dia. ellos me dan la fuerza necesaria para continuar. generalmente un capitulo de estos puedo escribirlo en dos dias y el tercero intento corregirle cositas. pero es que estoy escribiendo un libro libro :D ya saben una novela de romance que no tiene nada que ver con fan fiction. no llevo mas de dos capitulos pero ella ocupa todo mi tiempo que tengo libre.  
_**

**_aun asi como prometí, un capitulo cada fin de semana de esta historia sera publicado. hable demasiado raro :P en fin espero les guste._**

**_adios mis sexys lectores :*_**

**_P.D: uno de los lectores menciono algo sobre lo de ¨sexy lectores¨ y pues yo solo les digo que leer mis sexys historias los hace simplemente sexys ante mis ojos ;)_**

**_espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa en cada uno de mis capitulos :D_**


	5. shinigami fuutie

**hola gente.**

**esta es mi primera historia de Sakura Card Captor y espero les guste la idea, se me acaba de ocurrir hace poco y espero les atraiga lo suficiente para continuarla.**

**aquí**** los chicos son un poco mayores que en la serie y probablemente la forma en que capturen la mayoría de las cartas va ser diferente, casi todos menos los guardianes van a tener un cambio de rol para que comprendan el asunto un poco y se hagan la idea.**

**quiero recordarles que Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece y solo esta loca historia salida de mi mente es mia ademas de uno que otro personaje nuevo que tenga que inventar para hacer la historia mas interesante.**

**aqui algunos datos que les pueden interesar...**

-...tengo un elefante azul...**-dialog****o de los personajes**

_-...¨mentiras no tengo un elefante es un oso pero espero no noten la diferencia¨...-_**pensamientos**

**OoOoOoO cambio de escena **

**en capítulos anteriores...**

_-tu…-alzo la vista para ver como la chica tenía un aura oscura rodeándola…y esta era una que daba mucho miedo-¡HENTAI!-y luego de eso llego el golpe en su mejilla._

_Sentado en el techo con la mano de la joven marcada en su rostro, miro como la joven desaparecía de su vista rápidamente. De reojo vio como Eriol estaba aguantándose la risa y seguía gravando todo con diversión._

_Se puso de pie ignorando las miradas insinuantes del chico y volteo en dirección del festival con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Aun había muchos pétalos que tendrían que limpiar después. Su vista se fijo en quien abría sido el ganador de la carrera y su frente se sombreo de negro._

_A su lado Eriol se acerco con curiosidad y sonrió._

_En la línea de partida estaba un hombre de cabellera negra oscura y ojos de color zafiro que vestía un traje deportivo de tonos negros. Este mostraba una sonrisa mientras atrás de él estaba su madre junto con el hermano de Kinomoto. El hombre era de la edad de su madre posiblemente y aun también era apuesto debido a la gran cantidad de mujeres que lo veían._

_Syaoran sabia quien era ese sujeto y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. aun con la marca de la mano de la chica en su rostro._

_-al parecer mi padre si llego a tiempo-comento con diversión Eriol._

_Porque el señor que había ganado la carrera era el padre de Eriol. Y ese sujeto le encantaba molestarlo al igual que su hijo._

_Esa tarde junto al señor Hiragizawa sería muy larga._

**disfruten del capitulo de hoy...**

**Cuarto capitulo: Shinigami Fuutie****  
**

En la hermosa y ya no tan pacifica ciudad de Tomoeda, se puede observar la residencia de los Li. Una hermosa casa amarilla de dos pisos ubicada en uno de los sectores más tranquilos de toda la ciudad, que poseía un pequeño pero muy bonito jardín. Actualmente en ella solo viven la señora Yelan con solo dos de sus hijos, la amable Fuutie, y el menor y amargadito Syaoran. Pero en este momento como cada Lunes en la mañana que da inicio a una nueva semana de estudios se siente en el aire la poca disposición de el menor de los Li a querer ir a estudiar. En estos casos incluso Fuutie se muestra algo molesta a despertarse temprano solo para acompañar a su hermanito en las mañanas.

Pero hoy es un día muy diferente.

Algo extraño es ver como por toda la casa Fuutie estaba corriendo emocionada mientras gritaba algo histérica.

Porque a pesar de ser Lunes hoy era el día del festival de las artes en su universidad. Hace casi dos semanas que fue el festival de su hermanito y ella la había pasado tan bien que no podía esperar por que fuera el suyo y de esa forma compartir un buen rato con su familia. También estaba contenta porque un grupo de amigos había comenzado a trabajar en una obra de teatro y ella había quedado como la protagonista. Ella siempre pensó que hacer una obra de teatro era genial y ahora no podía contener su felicidad a unas horas del fantástico show.

Esa misma emoción era la que la impulso a correr al cuarto de su hermanito menor, aunque solo tuviera puesto una camiseta bastante grande que tenía escrito ¨amo a los conejitos¨ y bajo las palabras mostraba un conejito blanco con ojos azules, también no se le veía el short de dormir que tenia por lo grande que era la camiseta, su pelo estaba extrañamente perfecto seguramente por el aura de felicidad que desprendía todo el cuerpo de Fuutie.

Entro en la habitación donde pudo observar una cama individual donde su hermano estaba a recostado viendo el techo, toda la cama estaba en orden demostrando que él estaba despierto desde hace bastante rato. Todo su cuarto estaba impecable (algo raro según ella porque casi todos los chicos son unos desordenados) el escritorio cerca de su cama tenía algunos cuadernos abiertos en alguna tarea, su armario estaba acomodado perfectamente con las puertas algo abiertas, pudo observar de reojo el televisor de pantalla que el chico había comprado en un trabajo de medio tiempo con una consola de video juegos. Camino por la habitación sonriendo al ver también la computadora portátil que le había regalado su hermana Shiefa a su hermano por su cumpleaños pasado.

Syaoran era un chico muy bendecido en todo lo que se tratara de forma económica, cuando eran niños fue que con la muerte de su padre tuvieron algo de inestabilidad, pero en la actualidad a todos les iba muy bien y agradecía que su hermanito siguiera siendo humilde aun con todo lo que poseía.

Claro eso ella jamás se lo diría.

-¡SYAORAN!-chillo tirándose sobre el sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Además de sacarle gran parte del aire.

Syaoran aun con su ropa de dormir vio de mala manera a Fuutie quien no dejaba de chillarle al oído algo sobre una obra de teatro. No ocupaba ser un genio para averiguar cual obra de teatro era, ya que su hermana durante las últimas dos semanas no dejaba de repetir que ella será la protagonista de una obra que no les quiso decir de que trataba.

Por esa misma razón se dio el lujo de ignorar como prácticamente no dejaba de saltar sobre él y volvió a sus pensamientos.

Su mente estaba rememorando muy intensamente lo que había pasado después del festival deportivo de su instituto. Bueno más específicamente unos días atrás donde tuvo el encuentro con una nueva carta clow. El simple hecho de que cada encuentro con una nueva carta fuera más seguido era preocupante, pero lo peor era que la última carta clow se trataba de la carta tiempo. Una carta que hizo que viviera el mismo día tres veces, ese simple hecho era molesto pero lo que faltaba para hacerlo peor fue que la carta clow llego a ser de Kinomoto.

Apretó los puños molesto con él mismo.

Era la primera carta que no le pertenecía a él y no ayudaba que Kinomoto estuviera algo extraña desde el último festival. Después de lo que pasaron capturando la carta flores la chica parecía que se esforzaba el doble por ignorarlo como el resto. Bueno aun había momentos en los que parecía disfrutar humillándolo como de costumbre, pero sentía que la chica de china quería evitarlo lo más posible y el único encuentro donde se digno a dirigirle la palabra fue cuando estaban por capturar la carta tiempo.

No entendía por qué eso le parecía en cierto punto molesto. ¿Por qué lo ignoraba ahora? ¿Acaso se creía mejor que él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Por otro lado Fuutie de reojo lo observaba de reojo cuando dejo de hablar, pero su hermano aun no se daba cuenta de eso por estar metido en sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos que desde hace tiempo solo eran dirigidos a una persona en especial.

Frunció el ceño antes de ver de reojo al peluche de felpa amarillo en la cama de su hermano.

El muñeco se tenso al ver la mirada penetrante de color azul de los ojos de la hermana mayor del chiquillo.

La mirada de ambos se mantuvo durante unos segundos, después la chica tomo a su hermano y salió corriendo mientras lo arrastraba a desayunar dejando que Kero suspirar tranquilo. Por otro lado Fuutie sonreía ladina pensando en que ese peluche de felpa era el primero que tenía su hermano en casi diez años.

Curioso.

**OoOoOoO**

Con algo de molestia muy mal disimulada se sentó en su escritorio ante la atenta mirada de Eriol. Lo ignoro como de costumbre al mismo tiempo que observaba como Meilling se tiraba sobre él para saludarlo. Escucho luego como algunas amigas lograron ganar la atención de su prima y lo salvaron de una posible muerte que de ser necesario Eriol haría que pareciera un accidente. Después observo como Kinomoto lo ignoraba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Esa era la rutina que tenían desde hace dos semanas y que sencillamente ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar de sobre manera.

¿Quién se creía esa chica para ignorarlo?

Ese pensamiento hizo que no notara como Eriol negaba resignado.

-como ya sabrán hoy es el examen de matemáticas que se había retrasado por problemas con los profesores-anunció la profesora.

Todos voltearon a ver como Rika-sensei quien vestía con un elegante traje que resaltaba su cuerpo aparecía con varios papeles en sus manos.

Syaoran solamente suspiro recordando como el día anterior por estar pensando en la carta tiempo no repaso como era debido, pero eso no le preocupaba ya que las matemáticas eran su materia preferida y sabia la materia por completo ya que siempre pasaba poniendo atención en clases y practicaba varios ejercicios en su tiempo libre.

De reojo volteo a ver como Eriol estaba sonriendo tranquilo ya que él si debió haber estudiado bien, frente a él Meilling parecía alegre ya que ella estaba segura de que esta vez se sacaría una buena nota ya que siempre estudiaba mucho las matemáticas para tener algo en que acompañarlo a la hora de estudiar.

Suspiro mientras que más por costumbre que otra cosa volteo su mirada en dirección de Kinomoto. Alzo una ceja al ver como esta tenía el cuerpo tenso y temblaba levemente provocando que se pusiera confundido. La chica parecía estar bastante incómoda en su asiento y no dejaba de ver a la ventana con un deje de nerviosismo demasiado obvio.

Le lanzo una mirada a Eriol quien no hizo más que alzar los hombros.

-comiencen-

**A la hora del almuerzo…**

Camino por los pasillos con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, la profesora se había tomado la molestia de revisar ese mismo día los exámenes y como era de esperarse se saco una nota perfecta en matemáticas. Eriol se había sacado un nueve y estaban conversando sobre el problema que había fallado y su verdadera respuesta. Al parecer el chico de anteojos también tenía la mente en otro mundo ya que no se había logrado concentrar del todo. Otra cosa de la que estaban hablando era sobre el festival donde Fuutie participaría y al cual Eriol también estaba invitado.

Solo quedaba una clase antes de salir y poder marcharse a casa de los Li donde partirían con su madre para llegar a la obra de teatro de su hermana.

-¡XIAO LANG!-ese grito provoco un escalofrió en toda su espalda.

Volteo para atrás viendo como Meilling corría a toda velocidad a su encuentro, comenzó a sudar nervioso mientras se ponía pálido ya que no tenía escapatoria. Cuando la chica llego a su lado fue como una explosión de energía que lo tumbo al piso con ella encima de él. Movió su cuerpo intentando escapar mientras ella movía su mejilla como un gato con la suya. Sus movimientos fueron ahora mas frenéticos intentando escapar, pero fallo indudablemente al ver la fuerza sobrehumana que estaba usando Meilling para aprisionarlo.

Con un gran esfuerzo estiro su mano en dirección a Eriol con la mirada de terror. Aun así este solo le sonrió amablemente provocando que se quedara pálido en ese instante.

Minutos después donde Syaoran fue atacado por Meilling y lo dejo sin aire logro escapar sin ayuda, gracias a que el desgraciado de Eriol no movió ningún dedo por ayudarlo, es más juro ver que gravaba todo con su cámara de video para subirlo a YouTube. El juraba que su amigo tenía un canal en esa página web donde subía cada una de sus desgracias.

-eres tan kawai-decía Meilling mientras sujetaba con demasiada fuerza uno de sus brazos.

Él solo tenía varias gotas de sudor en su frente, no era ninguna sorpresa para él que su prima estuviera enamorada de él, después de todo lo repetía cada cinco minutos. Aunque estaba seguro que en uno de esos ¨saludos cariñosos¨ el terminaría muriendo.

-¿Qué quieres Meilling?-le gruño con algo de molestia.

Aun así su prima no aprecio darse cuenta de la molestia en su voz ya que solo se aparto con una sonrisa tranquila en su boca. Aunque después de recordar el motivo del por qué buscaba a su amado primo frunció el ceño realmente molesta.

-nee la profesora me pidió buscar a Kinomoto por que ocupaba hablar con ella y vine donde ustedes pensando que la encontraría-explico con algo de molestia.

Syaoran pestañeo varias veces sorprendido de que la profesora buscara a la chica de china, por otra parte Eriol también aprecia bastante sorprendido por ese hecho. Ambos se vieron con la misma pregunta en la mente ¿por que ocuparía a la chica Kinomoto? Aun así dentro de la mente de Syaoran llego una nueva pregunta que lo dejo confundido.

Volteo a ver a Meilling quien tenía las manos en sus caderas mientras con los cachetes inflados como una niña de cinco años criticaba la petición de su profesora. ¿Por qué ella debía buscar a Kinomoto? Que no se daba cuenta de lo mal que le caía. Aun así debía buscarla porque no podía negarle nada después de su mala nota en química.

-oe Meilling-la llamo Syaoran sacándola de su ensoñación y prestándole todo el interés-¿Por qué creías que estaría con nosotros?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza con expresión confundida.

Meilling se mordió el labio ante lo adorable que se veía su primo, ese acto provoco que Eriol se mordiera también el labio pero a diferencia de Meilling era para aguantar las carcajadas.

-bueno Kinomoto solo ha hablado con ustedes en más de dos ocasiones y eran mi primera opción antes de ir a la biblioteca-respondió con naturalidad y energía.

Syaoran miro al techo pensando en la respuesta de su prima y Eriol pensó que Meilling se equivocaba. Kinomoto Ying Fa a él lo había pateado en más de una ocasión y casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, de reojo miro a Syaoran sonriendo divertido. La chica Kinomoto solo hablaba con su amigo, aun así prefirió no mencionar nada que hiciera incrementar los celos de ella.

-aunque realmente no sé cómo le hablan ya que ella es una odiosa consentida de china que se cree que es lo mejor solo por venir de una familia rica, como odio esa actitud tan pretenciosa que tiene y la mala costumbre de ignorar a los otros, huy como me cae tan mal, pero va a ver cuando la vea y le diga todo eso-termino de decir con un aura de batalla y un puño en alto.

Aun así parpadeo sorprendida mientras toda aura asesina se esfumaba al ver como su amado Syaoran la miraba en piedra y Eriol un poco más alejado estaba de igual forma aun con la cámara en mano. Noto de inmediato como ambos tenía la mirada fija detrás de ella y por simple inercia ella volteo a ver quedándose impactada al ver como la antiguamente nombrada Kinomoto estaba viéndola sin ningún interés.

Pero ella no dejaría que eso la intimidara. Por lo que volteo a verla con reto mientras sonreía con diversión.

-así es Kinomoto Ying Fa eso es lo que pienso de ti y estoy segura que mas de alguien piensa igual-comento como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Syaoran quiso que la tierra se lo tragara al recordar como su prima no era de quedarse con las ganas de decir algo, claro que no, Meilling si tenía que decir algo simplemente lo decía. De no ser así ¿Cómo piensan que supo él que ella lo quería?. Cerca de él Eriol gravaba divertido con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar que estaba a punto de gravar una pelea de chicas.

-aunque la mayoría no se atreven a decirte nada yo no soy igual-comento con seguridad la chica de ojos rojos a la joven frente a ella.

Aun así después de haber pasado unos segundos que provocaron un ambiente tenso, Kinomoto no dijo nada y solo se le quedo viendo a Meilling fijamente. Syaoran miraba algo apenado a Kinomoto con una mano en su frente pensando en lo grosera que fue su prima. Eriol por otra parte al distinguir la mirada de Kinomoto alejo su ojo de la cámara para verla fijamente.

La joven castaña solo se cruzo de brazos con tranquilidad y su acostumbrada elegancia mientras miraba fijamente a Meilling. Después de unos segundos más ella sonrió de medio lado bastante pequeña sorprendiendo a los otros tres jóvenes.

Esa chica nunca sonreía. Fue pequeña pero sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que Meilling le veía una sonrisa que no fuera las molestas que le daba a Syaoran. Eriol además de las anteriores había visto la de la chica cuando vio el peluche en la tienda donde compraron aquel broche de Terada. Syaoran había visto la que puso de alegría al ver a su hermano, pero esta no era como aquellas si no que aprecia una sonrisa de que estaba complacida. ¿Complacida? Porque estaría complacida de que Meilling le hubiera insultado en la cara.

-yo tampoco creo que seas alguien muy agradable debido a que eres molesta y le gritas a todos en la cara-hablo de forma tranquila dejando a Meilling y los otros en piedra-deberías aprender a hablar después de pensar y no te veras tan ridícula-añadió dando la media vuelta.

Como siempre los movimientos de la chica denotaban esa elegancia característica de alguien que fue criado desde chico por una familia de dinero.

Pero al dar unos pasos se detuvo y volteo a ver a Meilling con una mirada divertida que provoco que ella frunciera el ceño.

-gracias por el recado, aunque debo admitir que aun me pareces molesta señorita Li-comento con diversión antes de seguir marchándose.

Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que ellos reaccionaran Syaoran y Eriol se asustaron al ver el aura de batalla de Meilling.

-esa perra-dijo con rencor provocando una gota de sudor en la nuca de ambos chicos.

Pero luego los tres se quedaron confundidos ahora con la misma duda.

¿Para que la profesora quería a la chica Kinomoto?

**Al final de las clases…**

Por las calles de Tomoeda se observaba como Syaoran caminaba como un Zombie con su alma saliendo por su boca, parecía como si le hubieran quitado su cerebro y dejado su cabeza vacía. Caminaba con dirección a su casa aun no terminando de creer los anteriores acontecimientos que causaban su actual desgracia.

Si la escena se ampliaba un poco más a su lado derecho caminaba Eriol también bastante sorprendido sin comprender como había llegado a este punto. Ahora acompañaba a su amigo a su casa para ir mas tarde a la obra de teatro de Fuutie, tampoco podía negar que la idea de comer algo preparado de las manos de Yelan no le interesaba. La madre de su amigo cocinaba demasiado deliciosa.

Al otro lado de Syaoran caminaba de lo más tranquila Kinomoto Sakura quien era la causante de la sorpresa de Syaoran. ¿Por qué caminaba con él? la respuesta era lo más sorprendente de todo.

Al parecer la joven Kinomoto tenía una pequeña dificultad con la materia de matemáticas y su examen de ese día no fue tan bueno como debiera. Su profesora estaba preocupada de que esa materia fuera algo que le bajara su nota y por esa misma razón le asigno a su mejor estudiante para que le explicara un poco más del asunto. La joven Kinomoto estaba tranquila ante la idea de que fuera él, cosa que por otra parte tenía a Syaoran como loco. La profesora también comento que ellos aprecian llevarse bien con la joven llegada de china y la podrían ayudar hacer amigos. Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Aunque claro nadie aprecia tener en cuenta su opinión.

Estaba tan sorprendido y asustado por las amenazas de su profesora, que ni siquiera noto que era la primera vez en que era mejor en algo que Kinomoto. Bueno si lo noto pero no tuvo tiempo para gozarlo.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de ver a la castaña de reojo.

La joven caminaba con elegancia con su uniforme en perfectas condiciones, el antiguo comportamiento algo mezquino que tenía con ellos durante las últimas dos semanas parecía haber desaparecido por completo. El pensaba que la joven estaba nerviosa por el examen de matemáticas y por eso actuaba de esa forma. Aun así ahora estaba de forma tranquila y eso le extrañaba. Su profesora menciono que con ellos dos la joven Kinomoto parecía ser más amable ¿Qué pensaba ella que era la amabilidad? Y luego pensaba en si tenía razón.

Al parecer vio durante mucho tiempo a Kinomoto ya que la chica volteo a verlo con indiferencia, aunque no fue esa total indiferencia del festival, era como una indiferencia que ella ponía en su rostro solo para joderle la vida.

-¿Hentai-san acaso quiere volver a tocarme y por eso no puede dejar de verme?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Él solo enrojeció grandemente mientras escuchaba las risas muy mal disimuladas de Eriol atrás suyo, se detuvo molesto antes de ver como ya habían llegado a su casa. Después de todo ella nunca se refería a él de ninguna forma y solo comenzó hacerlo cuando paso lo del festival y el accidente donde él termino sobre ella.

-llegamos-anuncio con molestia.

Eriol solo sonrió antes de ver de reojo como Kinomoto no aprecia ni sorprendida ni asustada. Parecía que todo en ella quería ser perfecto y solo había roto esa idea el día que se la toparon frente a la tienda. Esa chica era realmente interesante.

Al entrar en su casa le dio el paso a Kinomoto para que entrara primero. No era que la chica se comportara de forma amable, pero tener cinco mujeres que le recordaban sus modales lograba que él tuviera que mostrase amable con las chicas, aunque fuera con una tan irritante como Kinomoto o Meilling.

Por otra parte Kinomoto se le quedo viendo varios segundos de forma curiosa.

-¿qué?-pregunto sorprendido.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza antes de aceptar su ofrecimiento de pasar primero.

Eriol quien lo vio todo y mordiéndose el labio con ganas de grabarlo sonrió burlón.

-¿Syaoran es todo un rompe corazones?-

-¿dijiste algo Eriol?-

-nada-

Cuando los tres entraron de inmediato descubrieron que faltaba Fuutie por el extraño silencio del lugar. De pronto un sonido en la cocina hizo que Eriol se le iluminara la cara y Syaoran sonreír levemente.

-tadaima-dijo en voz alta.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando por la cocina se asomo la cabellera atada de Yelan quien sonreía al ver a su hijo. Salió de la cocina vistiendo ropas normales y un delantal algo sucio que demostraba su antigua actividad de cocinar hace menos de cinco minutos. Camino con una sonrisa que se detuvo al ver la chica con la que venían Syaoran y Eriol.

La joven castaña también vio a la mujer con sorpresa durante unos segundos. Los ojos de la chica rápidamente pasaron de la sorpresa a poseer un extraño brillo de emoción.

-hermosa-susurro incrédula de ver a esa mujer frente a sus ojos.

Yelan escucho esas palabras y de reojo vio como Syaoran inconscientemente tenía la mirada sobre la castaña, luego paso su vista a Eriol quien solo le sonreía en forma de saludo. Su mirada recayó nuevamente a la joven que la miraba con admiración y le sonrió en forma de saludo.

Se acerco a ella antes de hacerle una leve reverencia. La chica parecía tan sorprendida que hizo una muchísimo más torpe y algo apresurada.

Eriol y Syaoran se vieron sorprendidos del nerviosismo de la chica.

-mucho gusto en conocerte querida soy la madre de Syaoran-se presento con amabilidad al tiempo que la chica casi se torcía el cuello al verla de forma brusca y con mirada de incredulidad.

-p-pero como puede ser su madre si es tan hermosa y joven-dijo al chica con vos aguda ante la sorpresa.

Yelan sonrió divertida antes de ver como la chica miraba a los otros dos jóvenes quienes asentían a ese comentario. Sakura quien ahora estaba totalmente emocionada miro con ojos de admiración aquella mujer. Aunque de repente cayó en cuenta de algo.

-es tu madre Li-san-dijo incrédula viendo al castaño. Pero se arrepintió de terminar esa frase.

Al decir esas palabras la chica se quedo con la mirada perdida unos segundos, los tres presentes miraron con preocupación a la chica que parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos con cara de melancolía. La señora Li abrió sus ojos levemente recordando algo muy importante de la familia Kinomoto por lo que se apresuro a poner una mano en el hombre de la chica quien la volteo a ver sorprendida.

-tu debes se Kinomoto Ying Fa-san-hablo con amabilidad y ternura.

Las mejillas de Kinomoto se sonrojaron antes de asentir como si estuviera volando en una nube. Syaoran vio algo incrédulo a Eriol sin entender nada, por tora parte el chico de ante ojos si entendía algunas cosas y no estaba tan perdido como su amigo.

-Sakura-dijo rápidamente la chica extrañando a todos, fue tan impulsiva que se sonrojo-m-me gusta más que me llamara Sakura-hablo con nerviosismo viendo a otro lado.

Yelan entendía de inmediato a la chica y solo asintió amablemente.

-bueno Sakura-san en media hora iremos a ver la presentación de una de mis hijas y me encantaría que fueras con nosotros-propuso Yelan con una sonrisa.

Sakura quien se sentía en las nubes al verla no pudo más que asentir encantada. Syaoran miraba con horror a su madre y Eriol estaba sujetándose con los brazos para no grabar esa escena.

-esperen en la habitación de Syaoran hasta que nos vayamos-les indico y todos asintieron.

Cuando todos caminaban a la habitación del menor de los Li, Sakura volteo a ver a Yelan quien le sonreía amablemente y ella no pudo más que sonrojarse y caminar rápidamente por las escaleras.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Syaoran este no pudo más que detenerse al recordar un pequeñísimo detalle. Volteo a ver con horror como frente al televisor se encontraba algo parecido a un oso de felpa alado de color amarillento que estaba concentrado en su video juego. Aunque este al sentir que había varias personas volteo inconscientemente y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Sakura, fue tanta la sorpresa que hizo un movimiento en el control del video juego que hizo que perdiera, aun así ante la sorpresa no aprecio importarle nada.

Syaoran sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca al olvidar ese pequeñísimo detalle y Eriol sonrió mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en la cama de su amigo.

Kero volteo a ver a Syaoran pidiéndole una explicación y este solo se encogió de hombros viendo a otro lado.

-kawai-murmuro de pronto Sakura provocando que tres pares de ojos la vieran sorprendidos.

Aunque en esta ocasión la chica no mostraba más que un leve brillo en los ojos cuando se acerco a Kero y se arrodillo frente a él viéndolo con intriga. Lo tomo entre sus manos y este no se movía ante la sorpresa. Aun así Kero se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir el poder mágico que irradiaba esa extraña chica frente a él. De hecho era una cantidad de magia demasiado increíble por lo que debería ser alguien que se estuviera entrenando por años.

-¿una criatura mágica?-pregunto Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

Todos en la habitación se cayeron de espaldas comprendiendo inmediatamente a lo que se refería la chica. Kero se incorporo rápidamente y voló hasta estar más alto que la chica, esta se incorporo de inmediato antes de ver como el peluche alado solo sonreía con superioridad.

-claro que no yo soy el guardián de las cartas clow-expreso con su ego aun mas alto.

-¿Kerberos?-

-el mismo niña…espera como conoces eso-

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Kinomoto Ying Fa-

-¿Kinomoto?-

-hai-

Durante unos segundos Kero y Sakura se vieron antes de que el peluche se pusiera pálido viéndola con incredulidad. Luego de eso voló donde estaba Syaoran y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo sentado en el suelo.

-idiota por qué no me dijiste que esa niña que estaba tras las cartas era una Kinomoto-le exigió enojado y Syaoran lo vio con reto.

-eso que te importa-le respondió con enojo ganándose otro golpe.

-la familia Kinomoto es descendiente de la maga Clow y por lo tanto algunos de sus miembros contienen un poder mágico muy alto, debe ser por eso que conoce tanto sobre las cartas clow-dijo viendo de reojo a Sakura quien parecía no verse afectada por nada-aunque la cantidad de magia de esa chiquilla es demasiado impresionante-añadió.

Esas simples palabras de parte del peluche alado provocaron que Syaoran sintiera una flecha incrustarse en su cuerpo, era como un recordatorio de su simple inutilidad. Eriol negó resignado mientras ponía algo de atención. Luego recordó algo que lo hizo ver con curiosidad a la joven Kinomoto que al sentir su mirada volteo a verlo.

-mi padre es dueño que hace negocios con los Kinomoto en china, supongo que tú eres la adorable hija de Fujitaka-san-hablo con una inocencia actuada que convenció a los presentes en la sala.

Después de todo el ya sabía quién era la chica, como lo espero ella pareció incomoda de que supiera quién era. Aun así asintió levemente con algo de incomodidad.

-sabes mi padre es además me comento sobre su próximo heredero de los Kinomoto un tal Touya ese debe ser tu hermano-comento algo más interesado causando más molestia de parte de Sakura-mi padre dijo que lo vio en el festival escolar-agrego con malicia al ver como la chica parecía cada vez más incómoda.

Syaoran quien miraba a Eriol curioso solo ladeo la cabeza confundido. Kero iba a agregar algo peros e dejo caer en forma de muñeco al tiempo justo de que la madre de Syaoran entro en la puerta con un juego de té en sus manos. Todos la vieron con incredulidad ante la sorpresa de su presencia.

-Eriol-kun no molestes a nuestra invitada especial-hablo con algo de rudeza que provoco que Eriol sonriera amablemente.

-hai Tía Yelan-respondió con diversión.

-¿Tía?-hablo confundida Sakura y todos en la sala sonrieron menos Syaoran.

-hai el padre de Eriol era primo del padre de Syaoran, se llevaban tan bien como hermanos, son como primos lejanos por parte sanguínea, aunque se llevaban tan bien como hermanos-explico amablemente omitiendo la parte en que ella y el padre de Eriol tenían una especie de competencia. No quiso agregar que el padre de Eriol estaba algo molesto con ella por casarse con su primo y aun ahora habían ciertos roces.

Por otra parte Sakura miraba con sorpresa a Eriol y a Syaoran comprendiendo que no se parecían en nada…uno aprende cosas nuevas cada día.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de tomar el té todos se dirigieron a apoyar a Fuutie en su obra de teatro. La ubicación era en uno de los parques de Tomoeda que ahora estaba decorado en forma de festival con muchos puestos de juegos y comidas; pero ellos iban salido un poco tarde y por esa misma razón no pudieron disfrutar del festival y corrieron hasta la tarima que estaba en el centro donde frente a ella habían varios curiosos interesados por la obra de teatro que estaba por empezar. Todos tuvieron que sentarse en las sillas en el fondo viendo con interés cuando la obra comenzara. Duro varios minutos antes de que las luces del escenario se iluminaran dejando ver a Fuutie.

Una gota de sudor recorrió a todos cuando vieron que la chica tenía puesto encima Algo parecido a una yukata color negro. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en un moño y por muy extraño que pareciera ella tenía en sus manos una larga espada.

-mi nombre es Fuutie y seré la shinigami mas fuerte de todos-hablo en voz alta causando que todos tuvieran más gotas de sudor en su cabeza.

Luego alguien salto desde las luces donde estaban en el escenario sorprendiendo mas al publico ya que esta tenía puesto un traje que consistía en un pantalón tipo árabe blanco, sandalias y un chaleco abierto. No reconocieron al sujeto de ningún lugar por que parecía tener una peluca rosada y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-para eso deberás vencer al mago más fuerte de magnolia-hablo de forma gótica.

-ya verás te lanzare un súper FUUTIE-CHAN-chillo su hermana atacando al tipo con su espada.

Este la esquivaba mientras de alguna extraña forma sus puños se llenaban de fuego. Una gota de sudor corrió por la cara de Syaoran al ver como todo el mundo estaba atento a la extraña escena frente a él que no tenía ningún sentido.

De la nada apareció otro chico que vestía un chaleco rojo, un pantalón holgado y un sombrero de paja. Cuando el tipo hizo su aparición todo el escenario cambio y el fondo aprecia tener un océano. Lo más curioso era que el tipo tenía un gran trozo de carne en sus manos y reía de forma maniática.

-yo seré el rey de los piratas-anuncio como quien sabe qué y de una patada mando a volar al tipo de cabello rosado.

Cuando el muchacho estuvo en el suelo toda la audiencia estallo en carcajadas.

El joven de pelo rosa con expresión de molestia salto sobre el ¨pirata¨, Syaoran se pregunto si eso era parte del show ya que ahora había una nube de polvo donde solo se observaban manos y pies. Algo dentro de él le decía que la pelea iba enserio entre los extraños amigos de Fuutie.

-claro que no nosotros somos los mejores luchadores de todos-hablo un tipo con trajes extraños.

El nuevo sujeto tenía un extraño conjunto de ropa y un artefacto muy extraño en su cintura que no sabía que era, en su espalda había una capa verde con un extraño símbolo que aprecian dos alas. Más atrás se veía un chico vestido todo de negro con dos espadas en su espalda.

Fuutie quien se volteo ignorando la pelea de los otros dos puso una cara de sorpresa. Luego volteo al público y se puso una mano en su cara.

-oh dios debemos luchar contra los dos animes sobrevalorados el chico titan y el de los video juegos-hablo en expresión trágica logrando que todo el mundo callera de espaldas-¡Goku-sama sálvanos!-suplico con ambas manos juntas viendo al cielo.

De pronto Syaoran se sorprendió al ver a Yukito sin sus gafas y con su pelo teñido de amarillo en puntas, vestía trajes naranjas que le quedaban muy grandes.

-yo los salvare con mi súper Yuki-gama-hablo mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo-mina denos su poder para derrotar a el mal-hablo en tono heroico.

Syaoran por otro lado se quedo en piedra al entender que la famosa obra de su hermana se trataba de una parodia. Al parecer habían reunido una gran cantidad de animes famosos y los habían hecho de forma ridícula ya que además de los presentes llegaron un chico con una mano de metal, alguien duelista de cartas, alguien que menciono a un puchamon, escucho sobre una death note y alguien más que decía ser un vampiro. Todos ellos aprecian pelear y inventaban historias de amor entre personajes de otras series que no tenían sentido. Se caían tropezaban y todo el mundo terminaba riendo. Aun así pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermana de felicidad de hacer feliz a otros.

De reojo vio como su madre suspiraba con una sonrisa en su rostro feliz de que Fuutie estuviera contenta, a pesar de que hacia un ridículo. Volteo a ver a Eriol que grababa todo mientras reía sin apartar la mirada de Fuutie y eso le extraño un poco. Aun así su mirada recayó en Kinomoto quien mantenía su vista fija en la obra y de vez en cuando reía divertida...era algo tan raro escucharla reír de felicidad, pero a pesar de todo no pudo ocultar una sonrisa cuando vio que la chica casi se ponía a llorar de la risa.

En ese momento para él verla feliz era algo que lo hacía feliz a él también.

Por otra parte Yelan miraba con sumo interés a su hijo quien en vez de ver la obra miraba a la chica castaña reír. Al parecer no se había equivocado en nada cuando vio a esa chica. Y estaba segura que Fuutie también ya lo sabía.

De repente de encima del escenario una extraña forma de aire color verdoso apareció. Todos en el publico miraron eso con sumo interés y los actores miraron confundidos en dirección de aquel fenómeno. Fuutie frunció el ceño molesta al saber que eso no era parte del show. Syaoran miraba todo confuso con un mal presentimiento que incremento al sentir la presencia de una carta clow, aun así fue muy lento ya que cuando volteo pudo ver como Kinomoto ya corría en dirección del escenario. Con fuerza se puso de pie para perseguirla entre todo el mar de gente.

Un estallido llamo su atención al ver como las luces caían sobre el escenario causando confusión en la gente. Su hermana volteo a verlo de repente y puso una expresión de seriedad antes de ver a los actores que la miraban a ella confundidos. Sus amigos estaban asustados pero no debían entrar en pánico.

-héroes de los anime y manga debemos unirnos para derrotar al malvado hollow-hablo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.

Yukito fue el único que entendió eso y sonrió de forma amable como siempre. De reojo vio a todos confundidos y les guiño un ojo de forma cómplice.

-hai con mi poderoso Yuki-gama lograre vencerlo y por eso todos alcen las manos y bríndenos poder-dijo alzando los brazos.

Todos aun estaban extrañados, aun así Fuutie alzo los brazos sabiendo que de esa forma contendrían el pánico. Entre el publico Eriol suspiro antes de levantarse y alzar las manos. Los niños divertidos también lo hicieron mientras todos observaban eso confundidos y poco a poco las manos se alzaron.

¨vamos Syaoran apúrate¨ suplico Fuutie pensando que la extraña forma de aire de acercaba mas y algunas luces ya soltaban chispas.

**OoOoOoO**

Syaoran corría hasta llegar tras el escenario donde se observaba una gran cantidad de humo verde, su báculo ya estaba listo para atacar y observo como Kinomoto también tenía su espada lista. Frunció el ceño al pensar que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que la gente entrara en pánico.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo al ver como aquella cosa verde se aproximaba a ellos y de no ser por sus reflejos lo hubiera desecho como todo lo que pasaba por su camino. Al mismo tiempo que lo atacaba a él también atacaba a Sakura separándolos rápidamente. Se alerto ante ese hecho y intento acercarse a la chica pero fallo estrepitosamente.

-¡ES LA CARTA NIEBLA ATRAPALA CON UNA CARTA QUE PUEDA CUBLIRLA!-grito su rival rápidamente.

Sus pensamientos se quedaron en blanco al pensar en una forma de atrapar la carta. Aun así siguió esquivando los ataques con rapidez, lamentablemente no fue tan rápido cuando vio como la carta lo había acorralado. Maldijo por bajo y de no ser porque Kinomoto logro empujarlo a tiempo y tirándolo lejos de ella pudo haber quedado desecho como los tubos oxidados que parecían desintegrarse como si esa niebla fuera una especie de ácido potente que desintegraba todo a su paso.

-argg-un gruñido lo hizo levantarse rápidamente del suelo.

Con terror vio como Kinomoto al apartarlo había hecho que su pelo quedara atorado en uno de los tubos que se estaba desintegrando logrando que no pudiera zafarse. También vio como partes de su pierna estaban algo quemadas. La joven intentaba tirar de su pelo pero este no aprecia querer soltarse.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver como la carta iba a atacarla nuevamente.

-¡KINOMOTO!-grito mientras se levantaba y intentaba ayudarla.

No estaba a más de cuatro metros de distancia, la distancia a la cual ella pudo apartarlo. Aun así vio con los ojos llenos de horror como la carta era más rápida y estaba por atacarla nuevamente.

Pero algo paso que lo detuvo en seco.

La chica con los ojos cerrados sostuvo su espada con firmeza. Esa espada no serviría de nada. Aun así se contradijo cuando la joven estiro mas su cabeza y con un ágil movimiento corto gran parte de su larga cabellera. Vio en cámara lenta los mechones de pelo caer mientras la chica rápidamente esquivaba el ataque de la carta.

Había cortado casi todo su cabello.

Cuando vio mejor a la chica ya lejos pudo ver como su pelo estaba por sus hombros en partes desiguales que se levantaban en las puntas. Incluso los mechones del frente estaban más largos que los de atrás.

-¡AHORA!-grito ella rápidamente.

El sin alguna idea tomo una carta al azar sabiendo que era hora de ayudarla. Cuando la invoco se sorprendió de ver a la carta sombra que cubrió rápidamente a toda esa niebla y puso atraparla sin más dificultades. Después de todo se sentó bastante cansado en el suelo y vio de reojo como Kinomoto estaba de pie con la mirada perdida en los mechones en el suelo.

La joven después de unos segundos se arrodillo y tomo uno de los mechones con melancolía.

Syaoran se sintió mal de que de haber actuado tan lento le cortaran el cabello, por que el sabia que para toda chica el cabello era algo importante.

-lo siento-susurro pero debido al silencio la chica lo había escuchado.

-es solo pelo-hablo sin darle interés pero él vio en sus ojos tristeza.

-aun así debí actuar rápido y de esa forma no habría pasado nada-explico logrando que ella lo viera de reojo.

El joven se sonrojo levemente al ver la mirada de la chica puesta en él. La joven lo miraba fijamente y con una cara llena de emociones, casi nunca podía ver algo que no fuera algo que lo molestara como arrogancia y burla. Pero en ese mismo instante la chica lo vio con una mirada que expresaba muchas cosas que lo ponían nervioso. Pero sobre todo descubrió una gran tristeza en esa mirada que le provoco un dolor en el pecho. El odiaba ver a la gente sufrir.

-¿estás triste?-pregunto de forma inmediata sin pensarlo.

Pudo ver como Kinomoto se mostraba sorprendida antes de ver de nuevo los mechones en su mano. No espero que ella hiciera algo al respecto, aun así se preocupo al ver una media sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

-creí que si mi pelo era largo se parecería al de mi madre-admitió de repente ante su sorpresa.

No entendía a que se refería la chica pero parecía algo grave. Iba a decirle algo cuando ella se puso de pie rápidamente y volteo su mirada a otro lado donde él no pudiera verla.

-me voy-anuncio sorprendiéndolo-si voy contigo preocupare a tu madre por mi pelo así que dile que tuve una emergencia-la explico.

Después de eso la chica salió corriendo dejándolo sorprendido en ese lugar solamente con una carta en sus manos.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de volver con su familia y que al parecer la obra fuera todo un éxito se dirigieron a su casa donde Eriol había decidido quedarse a dormir con el permiso de su padre. Hablaron sobre la obra durante la cena y después de unas conversaciones donde generalmente Syaoran salía perdiendo vieron el video que Eriol había gravado. Después de eso comieron un postre antes de ir al cuarto del chico donde jugaron video juegos gran parte de la noche, pero a pesar de todo al día siguiente había que ir a estudiar y se acostaron temprano logrando que Syaoran hiciera algo que quería evitar.

Pensar.

Porque en ese momento solo podía pensar en la tristeza de la joven Kinomoto cuando le cortaron el pelo. Esos ojos esmeraldas de verdad estaban tristezas.

-¿sabes un dato curioso de Kinomoto?-pregunto de pronto Eriol llamando su atención.

¿Por qué de repente la chica Kinomoto? ¿había leído su mente?

-umm-se podía clasificar como un sonido de negación.

-escuche de mi padre que la familia Kinomoto paso una tragedia en el nacimiento de Sakura ya que su madre murió en el parto-hablo logrando que Syaoran se quedara inmóvil.

La mirada del castaño se distorsiono ante la sorpresa al recordar las palabras de Sakura.

_-creí que si mi pelo era largo se parecería al de mi madre-_

Esa chica…

-después mi padre dijo que la familia había tenido algunos problemas con un consejo y la pequeña había sufrido bastante, mi oto-san no me conto nada mas pero Tía Yelan cree que por esa misma razón Kinomoto se encontraba algo nerviosa al tratar con ella porque nunca tuvo una madre-comento de forma desinteresada Eriol.

Aun así de reojo vio como en la cama de él (ya que el dormía en un futon el amargadito no le quiso ceder la cama, que mal anfitrión) y con una malicia noto como el cuerpo de su amigo estaba tenso.

-bueno eso era todo..buenas noches-dijo antes de intentar dormir algo.

Por otra parte Syaoran estaba muy lejos de dormir ahora solo pensando en… ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a Kinomoto?. En uno de los cajones del escritorio Kero estaba viendo con nostalgia la parte de arriba de su escritorio con tristeza.

-Sakura-susurro antes de que una lagrimita saliera por su ojo.

Luego todo se volvió negro y se durmió con la imagen de una niña de cabellera castaña que sonreía.

Después de todo la vida era un misterio.

**Continuara…**

**_antes que nada quiero decirles que amo Sword art online y shingeki kyoji, no me malinterpreten pero me aprecio gracioso poner un tema de disputa en la historia :3 ¿que les parecio? a mi me aprecio un capitulo bastante largo y eso que aun me quedaban muchas ideas que no puse._  
**

**_como veran sakurita se corto el pelo dejandolo corto. es que me gusta como se ve de pelo largo pero ya veran mas adelante por que ese cambio. amo a eriol y syaoran hohoho en fin me gusto este capitulo y espero que a ustedes tambien._**

**_todos son sexys lectores :D_**

**_P.D: alguien menciono sobre lo del apellido kinomoto y le que debi dejarlos igual, tienes razón en eso ya que no creo que haya muchos kinomoto en china pero esto es un fanfiction y todo es posible ;) pero yo tambien habia tomado eso en cuenta y me alegra que pensaras igual que yo._**

**_P.D2: uno de mis sexys lectores ya sabe que es sexy y lo admitio en los comentarios y eso lo hizo doblemente sexy._**

**_P.D3: otros comentarios hablaron sobre tomoyo y esta aparecera lamentablemente cuando capturen todas las cartas u.u yo tambien quiero que entre ya pero no se puede, aun asi voy a meter otro personaje creado por mi para animar la historia muy pronto ;)_**

**_P.D4: va ser mi ultima P.D por que ya son muchas :o pues mencionaron hacer algo sobre yao de Touya y Yukito, a mi me encanto el manga como pusieron eso, no estoy segura de ponerlo pero si agregare algo para calmar a la audiencia muy pronto._**

**_me despido sexy lectores :* un beso que los hara mas sexy y que les provocara infarto a los simples mortales que no leen mis historia como ustedes que son sexys_**

**_espero sacarles una sonrisa :)_**


End file.
